


I Promise I'm Trying

by saweeet47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, bechloe endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saweeet47/pseuds/saweeet47
Summary: It's simple. Chloe is the new girl, Beca is the broody Junior and Tom is the star quarterback. Chloe and Tom have a thing. Tom is Beca's brother. Beca is bad at biology, Chloe is good at Biology and getting close to even the most closed off of people.ORBeca and Chloe fall into a fast, intense friendship and Tom doesn't like it.[A terribly tropey High School AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I'm not great at writing, i just have ideas that won't leave me alone so i gotta put 'em somewhere and once, a long while ago on ff.net a bunch of people liked a fic of mine (it's so bad, go read it its called 'You're So Weird') so i just put my shit here for people to read. 
> 
> yeah so this is dramatic and tropey but what else is fanfiction for, amirite
> 
> lemme know how you find it, unless its bad then just keep that to yourself because im sensitive and i will stop writing when someone is mean to me, its true ive done it before  
> ok cool now enjoy or perish, my friends

The first time Beca Mitchell laid eyes on Chloe Beale was the first time she did a double take. Like an actual scene from a movie, which is saying something because Beca hates movies. Beca also hates people touching her, people touching her things, people who are perky, people who make her blush and finally, most people.

The first time stormy blue eyes found fiery orange hair was at a school assembly. Which coincidentally, is a thing Beca also hates, the school assembly part, not the red hair. She was shuffling into a row of seats next to her best friend, Jesse and just as she was turning to sit she heard a voice. Beca doesn't care much for cliche's but she swears this girls voice was music to her ears.

Beca Mitchell has been at Barden for a while now and yet here she sits in her junior year looking at a girl she'd never laid eyes on before. Not in a gay way, in a way that you stare at someone you've never seen before, obviously.

"Who's that?" Beca mutters to her friend

Jesse turns his gaze to the person that has Beca's attention briefly "Oh that's Chloe" he settles back into his seat, facing the front of the hall where their principal is trying to get everyone to shut up. "She's new"

"How do you know her?" Beca asks as she drags her eyes away from the girl who was settling into a seat localised with the Seniors, more specifically with the 'popular' kids. This includes her brother.

"I don't know her. I know of her. You have eyes Bec, she's hot. Obviously news about the new girl spreads faster when they're attractive"

Beca rolls her eyes but doesn't respond. She focuses her attention onto the middle aged woman who is their principal, 5 seconds into listening to a lecture on appropriate language and Beca can already feel her gaze drifting towards a specific area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With her food tray filled with crappy Barden food and a small bottle of juice, Beca sits down at a table with Jesse following in suit.

"The only interesting thing about algebra is the bra" Jesse jokes as he sits in front of his best friend, a proud smirk on his face.

Beca rolls her eyes before staring at the boy unimpressed "You are ridiculous"

"Hey, you should agree with me"

"Just because I like girls and hate algebra too, that doesn't mea-" with a sigh at the need to justify her disapproval, Beca shakes her head "I wear bras everyday, I don't get all turned on like boys do when I see one"

Jesse chuckles as he eats his home made sandwich "Yeah, yeah"

"Shut up and eat your gourmet lunch" Beca utters as she digs into the slop of food she doesn't care to know the ingredients of.

Jesse throws a death glare at his best friend before biting into his PB & J sandwich.

Beca is half heartedly listening to the explanation she is getting from Jesse about a movie he saw last night. She's nodding her head and humming replies when required, that is until she sees her.

The new girl

Beca watches over Jesse's shoulder as the red head hugs a tall brunette clad in a green and white cheerleaders uniform. Stacie Conrad. Stacie is known for being flirt, a chemistry genius and the head cheerleader/ She is also, sometimes (depends on who you ask), known as the 'most popular girl in school'.

Beca doesn't mind her, she isn't the stereotypical snobby HBIC. She's nice enough and well Beca didn't have a crush on her when she first came to Barden on anything like that.

The new girl is smiling sweetly in her casual blue summer dress as she is introduced to the table of people sitting with Stacie. Beca doesn't know the names of half the guys at that table, they're all jocks and they are mostly jerks as far as she knows. Same goes for the girls at the table, mostly a little bitchy, mostly cheerleaders but there are a few people she wouldn't hold to their stereotypes.

Chloe greets them all politely, her eyes lingering on one in particular. Beca groans inwardly as she watches the new girl smile at the boy at the end of table with a glint in her eye.

Tom.

Tom is nice, the nicest of the jocks but that may be a biased opinion as he is her step brother.

When her dad first started dating the step monster she could not stand the woman, didn't want to know her, didn't want to know of her. Didn't want anything to do with the lady that was replacing her mother. Understandably, she was 10 when it first happened. When she was 11 she met Tom, it was hilarious how when he hugged her and called her his baby sister, she punched him.

After that they grew closer, both ganging up on their parents. Working new angles to get what they wanted, revealing imperative information on how to get out of trouble. By their mid teens, the two stopped using step in front of their introductions.

Just because Beca loves her brother and thinks he deserves happiness, that doesn't mean she likes the fact that the guy has a new girlfriend each week.

So Beca may be exaggerating a little but she still doesn't like it and as Tom stands to offer the new girl his seat, she really doesn't like it.

"What are you glaring at?"

Beca's gaze flits down to her best friend who is peering over his shoulder confusedly. "No one"

Jesse makes a sound of acknowledgement "Ah you're staring at the new girl" he raises both of his eyebrows and smiles apologetically "Sorry, Becs. It looks like your bro got first dibs"

Beca scowls at her best friend before allowing herself to look over his shoulder where she sees her brother pulling up a chair next to the perky red head who is smiling charmingly at the boy. Beca's scowl only hardens while she grumbles about girls not being property.

"What's up skinny bitches?"

The two best friends greet the larger blonde girl who is sliding down into the seat next to Beca "Hey" she mumbles

"Woah, what's up with goth DJ over here?" A new voice asks.

"I'm not goth, Bumper" Beca growls at the boy who slides into a chair beside Jesse.

Bumper raises his hands in surrender "My bad, emotional individual who wears a lot of dark colours"

"You just described like half the teenage population" Jesse utters into his sandwich.

"So you're not a goth okay, got it. Now are ya gonna tell us why you look like a dingo just ate your baby?" Amy asks from beside the girl in question.

"I do not look lik-"

"She thinks the new girl is hot" Jesse interrupts with a cheeky grin.

That earns him a piece of stale bread to the face "Dude! What the hell?"

"Hey I get it-" Bumper glances at the girl in front of him, his girlfriend "I mean if you're into that sort o-"

"She's hotter than a kangaroos pouch in summer" Fat Amy interjects, ignoring her boyfriend. She couldn't care less if he thought another girl was hot, she knew she was the hottest girl in school.

"Okay..." Beca mumbles as she sips at her drink, allowing herself to peek over Jesses shoulder casually.

"But I don't see why that's making you all grouchy"

"I'm not grouchy!" Beca exclaims loudly as she slams her drink onto the table a little too dramatically.

All three friend look at the girl with wide eyes, the brunette girl clenches her jaw as she realises she just threw a small hissy fit.

Beca sighs "I'm not grouchy, I jus- I don't know. Tom is a jerk when it comes to dating and that new girl is like unsuspecting prey"

"You thinks your brother is going to hurt little red riding hood over there?" Fat Amy asks as she wraps her arm around the smaller girl.

Beca shrugs out of the embrace, glaring at the blonde for the affection "I don't think he will, I know he will"

"Right, right" Jesse scrunches up his brown paper bag in his palm before throwing it at his best friend "But why do you care?"

Beca deflects the piece of rubbish away, it lands in the centre of their table "I don't. It just gets annoying when they use me to get to him" she rolls her eyes at the memory "You know how many heartbroken girls message me to get to him? Can you tell Tom I love him and that I miss him." Beca groans at the memories that come back to her.

"So whaddaya saying Becs? That you don't care if that nice happy girl over there gets her heart broken?" Amy asks with raised eyebrows.

The brunette girl sighs frustratingly "Well when you put it that way, it soun-"

"Alright we get it Becs, we'll let it go" Jesse interjects, his hands raised in a surrender, he looks at the couple sitting with them with a gaze that tells them to do the same thing.

Beca narrows her eyes at her friend before pushing herself up from the table carrying her partially empty tray with her. "I'll see you guys in fifth"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Chloe first found out she was moving states, she was devastated, she had a small group of friends that she adored with her whole being. She also had a relationship in its beginning stages but her father told her that they had no choice.

Chloe broke off her blossoming romance, said good bye to her friends and to the town she grew up in. In all her years of being alive, she hasn't had to move houses so this whole experience was equal parts daunting as it was exciting. She loved travelling and meeting new people but she's been told she can come off a little... forward which is why she is trying her hardest not to scare any of her new peers at Barden High School.

A week before her first day, she visited the school to speak to the principal as well as to sign some papers. While her father was conversing to one of the ladies in the office about fees, she was approached by a tall brunette with a stunning body and smile that could only be taken as flirty and friendly.

The girl introduced herself as Stacie, Head Cheerleader also vice president of the chemistry club. Chloe liked her immediately, funny, kind, smart, flirty and popular.

The last factor didn't really matter but it meant that she got to make more friends, quickly. The two hit it of so well her father had to drag her away from her new friend who promised she'd show her around on the first day.

On her first day they were having their first whole school assembly of the year. Chloe fell into a light conversation with one of the teachers.

After realising that the principal was addressing the school, she went to sit with was her years designated sitting area. Not before her eyes found themselves being drawn towards a set of stormy blue a few row in front of her. She observed the back of the head that owned the set of eyes, chocolate brown hair in a messy half up, half down style. She shrugged off the thought that the girl was looking at her before focusing her attention on the person speaking.

At her first lunch break at her new school she found Stacie sitting at an over crowded table in the cafeteria. She hugged the girl with a smile.

"Guys, this is Chloe. She's new here" Stacie introduces to the group of student looking up at her, some with excited expressions, others scrutinizing her.

One by one the Head Cheerleader pointed to each person sitting around the lunch littered table, introducing them by name and title. She made mental notes of each individual, she always found it important to remember people.

Her eyes lingered on a pair of eyes staring at her, more like checking her out, sizing her up, whatever he was doing, she found this person undoubtedly cute. "And that is Tom, Quarter Back"

Chloe nods her head once, making an impressed expression "Quarter Back? Nice" she smiles her best smile, the smile that always won over potential partners in the past.

The charming grin and knowing glint in the boys eyes tells her that her smile is still in fine form. "Here" he gets out of his seat and gestures to it.

The red head giggles as she moves towards him, she flutters her eyelashes "And they say chivalry is dead"

The conversation remained light and flirty, Chloe remembered to talk to everyone and not just the cute boy next to her. She got to know a few of the girls more through listening to the open conversation. In the middle of talking to Tom, she noticed him looking at someone else.

With a subtle turn of the head she is met with the same pair of stormy blue eyes that she thought she caught staring at her. The brunette girl smirks knowingly at Tom and Chloe feels the absurd sensation of anger, was Tom already dating someone? That's one of Chloe's pet peeves. She sees Tom roll his eyes playfully before flipping the girl the bird.

Chloe doesn't think too much about i though, it's her first day and she'd rather not focus on being gross over a boy she's literally just met.

That girl is though, she's dark, mysterious and undoubtedly beautiful and she's practically the opposite of Chloe, but that doesn't mean she has to pit herself against her. She seems interesting and the more she stares, the more intrigued she is.

"We've got a game this Friday, you're coming right?"

The red head faces the boy completely, the whole table is listening and encouraging the new girl to come along. Chloe smiles widely "Sounds like fun"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week or more later, on a Thursday afternoon Beca is lying on Jesse's lounge, her head phones covering her ears while her best friend sits at the other end of the couch. A bowl of popcorn on his lap.

This is how the two of friends like to spend some of their afternoons, Jesse's twin sisters are at soccer training and his mother is working late at the hospital. Jesse and Beca formed an unlikely friendship but by far the strongest she's managed to maintain.

Beca catches her best friends lips moving out the corner of her eye, she sighs and rolls her eyes as she slides one head phone off her ear. She hates when people do this, she gives him an expectant, yet irritated look.

Jesse ignores the glare, he's used to that look. "I need you to do me a favour" he repeats.

Beca squints her eyes suspiciously, she doesn't like doing people favours. It's like throwing precious money and time down a toilet. "What is it?"

Jesse shoves a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth "I need to you to come to the game with me tomorrow"

The reply is instant and without thought "No" she puts her headphone back on her ear.

Her best friend hits her leg to get her attention, she removes the head piece completely. Looking at him murderously.

"Please Becs, Aubrey agreed to go to the game but she's bringing a friend" he puts on his best puppy dog eyes.

Beca sits up bringing her knees beneath her "Dude, no" she shakes her head defiantly as she thinks of the blonde who is their schools Student Body President "Aubrey is a snobby, self absorbed, pretentious ass hole"

Jesse tilts his head, his eyes asking her not to start on this. "Just because you were in the splash zone of her vomit at the school showcase, that doesn't mean she's an asshole"

"No that makes her a key part, if not the only part, of a traumatic experience"

"C'mon Becs, please." He frowns as he tilts his head down. "You know how much I like her, i don't want her friend to be third wheeling"

Beca stares at her best friend, the pleading is something she's used to which means she can tell when he genuinely needs or wants something.

Jesse has been there for her always and she considers the guy family. She knows how much he puts into love. He has always been the ultimate romantic, he always puts his heart out their, without shame or fear, it's one of the things she admires about him but it is one thing she can't find herself doing.

She's endured horrible sappy romance movies when he suffered his first real teenage heart break and finally after months of moping, he's back in the game.

When Jesse told Beca he thought Aubrey was hot, she raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't deny, that if you ignore the stress vomiting, that the blonde was rather attractive. But when Jesse told Beca he thought Aubrey was nice and that he thinks he might like her? Why, yes, Beca did perform a flawless spit take.

She's only seen Aubrey and Jesse interact a few times and she has to admit, never out loud, but she has to admit that it was kind of cute (if you're into that sort of thing) how Aubrey's face relaxed when she saw him. Beca swears she saw the schools President smile, genuinely, it's either that or she was having a stroke.

Beca is good at saying no, hell she probably has a degree in saying no but when it's her best friend or her brother, she finds it that little bit harder.

With an exasperated sigh and a perfect roll of the eyes, she nods her head "Fine"

Jesse's face breaks out into a smile, it makes her feel like maybe, just maybe, it won't be so bad after all. What harm could come out of an innocent High school football game?

A lot of harm apparently.

Beca has managed to avoid all sporting event in her high school life and now she understands why. It's loud, so so loud.

People are screaming manically at the teams while they warm up, she was genuinely confused at one point because this girl was screeching out her brothers name in a way that made her think that she wasn't at a football game.

It was cold. Not too cold but Beca doesn't go outside at night as often as her adolescent peers so it's a bit strange to her "Dude, what's with the lack of personal space here?" Beca asks Jesse as some guy squeezes past her, basically putting his hot dog breath in her ear.

"The bleachers are for everyone Beca" Jesse tells her like a child.

Beca rolls her eyes "Yeah well, so is death"

The look of horror Jesse gives her is worth the whole trouble of coming out tonight. Soon enough Jesse spots Aubrey climbing through the bleachers, the sea of people basically parting for the Captain, even parents and non Barden students know to get out of this particular blonde's way.

Aubrey reaches them both, hugging Jesse and then nodding at Beca muttering the word "Hobbit" in greeting.

Beca smirks at the uptight blonde "Malfoy" she's trying to use her creative roots to think of a new name every so often for the girl.

Aubrey moves aside to show the 'friend' Jesse was talking about. The girl is no taller than Beca, they're probably the same height if she wanted to whip out the measuring tape.

The 'friend' has long dark blonde hair, some streaks could be classified into the brunette section. The girl has dark green eyes and a nervous yet, charmingly confident smile. Beca has no idea how that manages to happen.

"This is Olivia" Aubrey gestures from her friend to Beca "'Liv this is Beca – contrary to popular belief, she does know how to interact with other humans"

Olivia laughs adorably, she shoves out a hand in front of Beca "Hi"

Beca eyes the hand offered, she raises an eyebrow as she takes it "uh hey, nice to meet you"

"Aubrey has told me so much about you"

"No I haven't"

"Okay, well Jesse has" Olivia follows Beca as she sits down on the metal seats.

Beca snorts derisively "Of course he has" she rolls her eyes as she watches the cheerleaders run into view "So how do you know the Ice Queen?"

"Oh Aubrey?" Olivia shrugs "We're on the school paper together"

The brunette nods her head as she watches the group of girls and boys run around flipping and cheering "That's cool, what year are you in?"

When silence follows, Beca breaks her stare from the cheerleaders to meet the hazel green eyes.

"What?"

Olivia is looking at her with both eyebrows raised, not in an offended way. Mostly in an amused, are-you-kidding-me way.

"Seriously, what did I say?"

"Beca, we're in the same year" the girl deadpans

Beca's brow furrows as she tries to recall whether that statement is true. She flicks through all her memories and she lands on one "Ohhh right" she nods her head in remembrance "Right, right. We had German together last year"

Olivia rolls her eyes good naturedly as she turns to watch the cheerleaders run off "Typical Beca Mitchell"

Beca snorts indignantly as she also turns to watch the field "What's typical of me?"

"Too busy looking at hot girls to focus on anything else"

Blue eyes widen and a entertained smirk dons her lips "Dude"

Olivia smiles, despite not looking at the girl next to her. "You were constantly staring at Ms Kommissar that you barely paid attention to anything else"

"Oh right and you were that girl in pony tails who called The Kommissar, Ms Kommissar" Beca mocks, the memories flowing a little more freely now.

"Oh shut up, it's respectful"

"Kommissar thought you were an annoying goody two shoes"

"Well at least she noticed me" Olivia shoots back and Beca is offended.

With a hand over her heart and faux insulted expression she shakes her head "That cuts deep Olivia"

"I remember when she left, you were heart broken" The girl continues, she claps as the teams begin to file onto the field.

Beca rolls her eyes, snapping out of her playful alter ego. She claps along as she watches her brother jog onto the field with his number 1 jersey.

"I was not, she was hot and I was clueless" Beca utters to the girl she literally just met.

Olivia hums in fake agreement before watching as the game begins to unfold.

Beca thinks about the Kommissar. She sighs internally as she remembers the strong blonde woman who taught German at Barden High School for a brief period of time. It's not that she was in love with the teacher, no, it was more like she was infatuated and became a bumbling mess with the woman.

Halfway through her nostalgic thought process, Beca catches the sight of orange hair. Orange hair paired with bright blue eyes.

She watches as Chloe steps through the bleachers, offering small apologetic smiles each time she even slightly obstructs someone's view. She eventually sits down a few rows in front of Beca, not before sharing a very brief moment of eye contact with her.

With her gaze averted, Beca stares down at her hands. Fiddling with the many leather bracelets that are wrapped around her wrists. When she deems it safe, she looks back up to only see the back of the new girls head. She exhales loudly before tilting her head, discreetly of course, to get a better look at the red head.

"You aren't very subtle, are you?"

Beca stiffens immediately, she slowly turns her head to the girl next to her "I can't see the game" she utters defensively.

"Ah yes okay" Olivia nods her head slowly, her lips pressed together in an expression that tells the other girl that she knows she's talking complete bullshit. "The game four rows down must be something special if you're not watching your brother play the game he loves"

Beca rolls her eyes as she turns them back to the game just as her brother receives the ball. He makes a decent throw before getting tackled to the ground.

A few moments pass and Beca can't help it when her eyes automatically drift down to orange hair which is under a beanie making the girl look just as flawless as ever. Not that Beca looks or has ever established that the girl is flawless.

"So you like Chloe huh?"

Beca's head snaps to the side "What? Dude, no"

"Dude yes" Olivia mocks. Which, if Beca wasn't in a state of denial, she'd admit that how cute the school paper nerd sounds when she says the word dude. "You literally look at her every 15 seconds"

Beca scoffs "15 secon- what the hell man? No I don't"

Olivia rolls her eyes before letting the topic go, she'll approach it another time.

The game eventually ends with Barden only just winning, Beca gradually started becoming more invested in the game rather than the girl a few rows down. Olivia quit making fun of her and at each break, the two would converse in light, amusing conversation.

With the bleachers clearing out, the four of them made their way down the metal frames. Jesse and Aubrey locked at the hand and Beca offering Olivia her own when climbing down the seats instead of waiting for the staircase to clear.

Watching Olivia's foot land onto a stable surface, Beca hears it "Hey Aubrey!"

Now her neck practically breaks as her head whips up, her eyes zoning in on the voice.

Aubrey and Jesse were waiting for Olivia and Beca who up until this point were entertaining themselves with climbing down the chairs. Only now there is a certain red head talking to them. Beca practically freezes.

"Hey chill out, smooth stuff. You got this" Olivia whispers before she flips her long hair over her shoulder dragging Beca behind her by the hand towards the trio.

"-I'll totes be there" Chloe is beaming with excitement as she grasps onto Aubrey's free hand.

As Beca begrudgingly allows herself to be dragged towards her best friend, she takes in the red head. The muscles in her cheeks threatening to pull upwards into a smile as she sees that the new girl is wearing a Barden Knights hoodie. Beca has never thought the merchandise for their highschool was particularly stylish.

"I'm glad you decided to join" Aubrey says, her eyes which were focused on Chloe are flitting to Beca and Olivia who are walking, well one is walking the other is being dragged, towards them hand in hand. "I see you two finally decided to act your age"

Olivia smiles regardless of the teasing comment.

Beca sneers "I see you finally decided to stop being a bitch" she chuckles facetiously "oh wait, no you didn't" she doesn't break eye contact with the blonde, she can see Jesse and Olivia smirking at the corner of her eye.

"Shut up, Mitchell" Aubrey rolls her eyes, she then returns them to the red head who is watching the brunette with an indistinguishable expression. "Chloe, I hope you don't have to speak to her too often but this is Beca Mitchell" she gestures to the smaller girl who's eyes are finding the floor particularly interesting. "and you already know Olivia"

Beca looks up at that moment, she sees Chloe smiling at Olivia briefly before almost immediately finding stormy blue eyes.

"Hi"

Beca looks down at the hand that the red head is offering, delicate, long fingers tipped with sky blue nail polish, done perfectly. "Uh hey" the brunette hesitantly places her pale hand in the offered one. Cringing internally as she notices her cracked black nail polish.

"I'm Chloe Beale"

Beca nods her head once awkwardly, her lips pressed together "Uh... cool"

Chloe stares at the brunette intrigued. She grins shamelessly as the other girl finds this entire interaction so utterly awkward.

The two girls stand in a moment of suspended silence, the soft murmurs of the dissipating crowd fade, the people next to them become blurs and for a brief second, Beca feels herself relax.

"Uh okay... let's leave before the Hobbitt scars you with her anti social nature"

Jesse wraps his arm around his girlfriends shoulder as her looks down at his best friend "She's not that bad"

Beca finally breaks her gaze from cerulean blue, snapping them to the couple "Whatever" She looks at Olivia "You hungry?"

Olivia's mouth opens to answer but she's beaten to it.

"Oh hey, a few of my friends are going to show me the regular hang out. Do you guys wanna come?" Chloe interjects with wide eyes that swirl with the prospect of making new friends.

"Uhh you know maybe anoth-"

"Sure!" Olivia is now the one who interrupts, a smirk on her lips "I'm starving"

"We'll meet you there" Jesse nods at the red head

Chloe grins, she squeezes Aubrey's forearm as she looks between them all "See you guys there!" and with that, Chloe Beale skips away. Like actually skips away. Beca thinks that this girl jumped right out of a movie and Beca hates movies.

But Beca also hates universal laws that are just impossible to debate, for example... right now... her least favourite being that there is an exception to everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously, dude, you couldn't have just dropped me off at my house?"

"No because you have this weird crush on the new girl and it's funny seeing you near her" Jesse replies as he shifts gears, glancing over at his friend with a smirk.

"You're an ass. I do not have a crush on her, I don't know why everyone keeps saying this, I don't even know her and she's -" Beca denies as she checks her phone for no reason and gets distracted.

"Okay so when you do get to know her, you have to stop being so awkward" The car turns into a parking lot. "Also you have to stop saying cool, it's not cool"

Beca rolls her eyes as she watches her best friend park his crappy little car into a space next to a black truck. "Watching the notebook when you miss Aubrey isn't cool either"

"No but it is adorable" Jesse retorts with a shameless grin. He kills the ignition before turning his head to look at his small friend "Just be confident and funny, girls love that shit"

Beca's brow furrows "You do realise I am a girl right?"

Jesse opens his door "Yeah and you love that shit right?"

The brunette girl doesn't grace the boy with an answer as she grumpily slides out of the car. She sees her new friend and her best friends girlfriend make their way over from across the parking lot. "You're boyfriend is a dick" Beca mutters to the blonde.

Aubrey rolls her eyes and ignores the other girl as she takes her boyfriends arm, they begin to chat animately while Olivia and Beca discuss why Jesse is a dick.

The 'regular hang out' for the students of Barden High School is an old school diner just down the road from the educational facility. They walk in under a large neon sign that shines the word Dotti's Diner.

A small bell above the door chimes as the group of four walk in, all eyes immediately zone in on the group of teenager sitting in the rows of booths along the windows. A few others have dragged chairs to the end of tables to join their friends.

Beca's eyes meet an amused pair, they immediately share a look of distaste. A joke between the two. Before Beca can go and greet her brother she is met with the sound of someone calling her over.

"Hey Shortstuff!"

Beca rolls her eyes at the nick name, a small smile on her lips as she shuffles towards the counter. "Hey Cynthia" she gestures to the group of rowdy seniors "I hope they're not causing too much trouble"

Cynthia shrugs "Hey girl, you know I can take care of a few muscle heads. it's those skinny girls you gotta watch out for"

Beca follows the other girls gaze, it lands on the head cheerleader. Beca smirks "Yeah, definitely" her eyes then pan towards the red head sitting next to Stacie. Chloe is smiling as she sips at a smoothie.

"You hungry?"

"Nah, I'll just grab a water please" Beca smiles as she sits down at the counter.

"Sure thing"

With Cynthia Rose off to go get a glass of water for her friend, Beca notices that Aubrey and Jesse are talking to a group of seniors at a booth while Olivia stands next to them speaking to some brunette. An attractive brunette at that. Beca can only recall that this girl is known for her icy exterior and her ability to make grown men flinch with one look, her name is lost on Beca.

"There you go Shortstuff, I have to get back to work but lemme know if you need anythin'" Cynthia draws Beca's attention by placing a cold glass of water on the counter.

"Thank Cynthia" Beca nods her head in appreciation before sipping at her water and watching as her lab partner walks off.

Beca sits there with an emotionless expression, her fingers drawing through the condensation of the cold glass. Her mind begins to wander, it thinks of the paper that she knows is due on Monday, the one she hasn't even looked at. She thinks of the ice cream she knows is back in the freezer at home with her name on it, not literally though. She begins to process the song playing in the back ground from the jukebox, ideas of mashups flickering through her mind but before she can even get close to a solid idea, theres a hand on her shoulder and someone sitting next to her, facing her.

"Hey Beca right?"

Beca meets the cerulean eyes looking at her with enthusiasm, if eyes could do such a thing. "Uh yeah" The brunette takes in the way the red head is sitting, her whole body facing her, sitting on the edge of the stool, leaning forward with a smile.

"Why are you sitting over here?" Chloe asks as she pulls her hand off the shorter girls shoulder to gesture to the area around them.

Beca shrugs, she gestures to the large group of Seniors "Why are you sitting over there?" she deflects with a soft smirk.

Chloe rolls her eyes, a smile on her lips as she begins to gain an understanding on how this mysterious brunette works "I'm not sitting over there right now"

"You were"

"And now i'm here"

Beca raises an eyebrow "and why are you here exactly?" the shorter girl realises that in her book of social norms, that that might have sounded a little rude. "I- I mean not that it's a bad thing, i'm jus- it's fine but like-"

Chloe's face softens at the adorable way the girl acts all mysterious and stand offish one second and the next she is justifying her words to not offend her.

"I just thought that you would come and sit with us, I mean that's sort of why I invited you" Chloe puts the shorter girl out of her spluttering misery.

"Ah yes, I don't think inviting a brooding junior to come and sit with you and your super cool jock friends is good for your blossoming reputation" Beca mumbles as she sips at her water.

"My blossoming reputation?" Chloe shrugs, her face giving of the impression that she doesn't give half a shit about her reputation. "Aubrey is my friend, so is Olivia and now you are too. You can come sit with us"

Beca rolls her eyes subtly before averting her eyes to the clock on the wall "Friends? Dude we legitimately just met. I could be a serial killer"

Chloe raises an eyebrow at the brunette "Are you?"

The shorter girl throws a faux serious expression at the red head "Yes" she breaks out into a smirk when the other girl doesn't blink "Only on Wednesdays" she turns back to her glass.

Beca hears Chloe giggle, she then feels a hand on the crook of her elbow "Well it's friday so we're safe" she tugs on the arm slightly "Come on"

The brunette turns to look at the girl "Dude, no" she shakes her head defiantly.

Chloe tilts her head in disappointment, her face transitioning into one that is not dissimilar to a puppy asking for a bite of it's owners hot dog. "Please?" she asks with a pouted bottom lip.

Beca rolls her eyes, she can feel her resolve weakening by the second "Dude, why?"

"Because I feel like we're going to be fast friends"

The two girls stare at each other, Beca with furrowed brows, Chloe innocently pleading.

"Fine but don't blame me when it gets weird with my-"

"Come on!" And with that Beca is nearly tugged off her stool towards the crowd of teenagers sitting together.

The two of them pass Aubrey and Jesse, Jesse giving Beca a confused (impressed) look while Aubrey just glares.

Chloe slides into the booth next to Stacie, she drags Beca down next to her in the small space left over. Beca looks up at the person in front of her. Jake Johnson.

Ah yes, Beca knows Jake Johnson. Typical rich white boy who screams injustice at every small inconvenience. Beca does not care for the blonde boy who also just happens to be her brothers best friend.

"Guys, this is Beca!" Chloe excitedly introduces as she wraps her hands around Beca's biceps.

Beca is too busy snorting out of amusement to flinch at the show of affection.

Silence falls onto the table of five. Stacie looking from Chloe to Tom who is sitting in front of her, Tom looks from Stacie to Jake to Beca.

Beca looks at the ceiling as she laughs a little harder. "Dude" she manages to get out in the fit of her laughter.

Chloe is too interested in the way the brunette laughs to care that she is practically laughing at her.

"Chlo" Stacie starts, she taps the red heads arm once "We know Beca"

"You do?" Chloe asks with a surprised yet happy smile "That's great, how?"

Tom lets out an amused chuckle at the new girl, of course she wouldn't know who knew who.

"I punched him in the face when I was 10" Beca jokes with a smirk, a raised eyebrow challenging her brother.

"Oh please, I wouldn't call that a punch. Maybe a gentle flick" Tom counters, meeting the brunettes gaze with equal challenge.

"Well then, you must just be really sensitive if you started sobbing because of a gentle flick"

"There's nothing wrong with being sensitive" Tom looks at Chloe and winks at her.

Beca snorts. Typical Tom. Always using everything as a chance to flirt.

Chloe, whom is extremely confused at this point, is looking between the two completely lost. "Uh so you two are really close huh?" Chloe begins to assume that the two have a lot of history, she didn't want to analyse the look they shared this morning but now, coupled with the inside jokes and anecdotes, she can't help but think that there is something going on here.

"I mean, I guess" Beca's face falls into one of confusion at the choice of words.

"We are close" Tom shoots his sibling a glare "She just doesn't like admitting it"

"I don't admit it because you embarrass the shit out of me"

"Alright, will you two just shutup?" Jake speaks for the first time, he didn't mind for the first few minutes because he was busy staring at the hot girl talking to the school paper geek but now he was getting bored and the new girl was looking lost. "They're brother and sister" he reveals flatly before drinking from his soda.

Chloe's brow furrows as she processes this.

"You couldn't handle the attention not being on you for five minutes, Jakey Wakey?" Beca asks sardonically, a sneer on her lips.

Jake sticks his finger up at the younger girl whom he's always found immensely annoying. "Shut up Mitchell"

Tom gives his sister a look that can only be described as 'seriously?'. He knows that his best friend and his step sister don't get along too well but they're Seniors now and soon Beca will be too. He looks at Chloe, her lips are opening to ask a question but before she can, Tom answers it "Step siblings"

Chloe's face lights up in realisation "Ahh" she nods her head once, she breaks out into a smile "That is super cool!" it makes sense now and it doesn't interfere with her plans to get close to the both of them, in different ways of course.

"Yeah, that's debatable" Beca drawls as she looks over at a couple walking over to them.

"Yeah yeah you love me" Tom smiles charmingly at his sister.

Chloe is about to ask a question about their parents marriage but before she can Jesse and Aubrey rock up to the end of the booth.

"Hey guys" Jesse nods to the whole table, smirking at his best friend. He raises an eyebrow at the delicate hands still grasped around Beca's upper arm.

Beca immediately, for the first time, notices that the red head is still in contact with her. As subtly and as politely as possible, Beca removes her arm from the grasp. Chloe, whom is in conversation with Aubrey doesn't seem to notice.

The rest of the evening goes similarly, Chloe asking questions about everyone and everything, Tom flirting, Beca making dry, sarcastic one liners, Stacie being overtly sexual, Jesse teasing his best friend, Aubrey being... well Aubrey and Jake complaining the whole time while also making offensive comments.

That night after Beca had bid the new girl an awkward good bye and her brother had charmingly opened Stacies passenger car door and smiled his winning smile at the girl, he joined Beca in his two door truck.

"She's hot huh?" Tom asks as he pulls out of the parking lot. He beeps his cars horn loudly at Stacie's car who is turning in the opposite direction of them.

Beca rolls her eyes at her brothers choice of words "You're an idiot"

Tom laughs, he looks over at his sister. He knows she doesn't like it when he's so crude about girls "What? She is" he taps his sisters arm with the back of his hand "You know it, don't deny it"

"I'm not denying it" Beca grumbles, her eyes scanning the passing houses. "She's attractive" it's said so offhandedly, like she hasn't really thought about it.

"I knew you weren't legally blind!" Tom jokes, his smile wide and teasing.

Beca shakes her head, she sighs loudly before, for some reason, saying the first thing that comes to her mind. "She's a bit perky"

"I'm hoping"

Beca makes a disgusted noise, she whacks her brother on the arm "Gross, dude" she means it but she can't help but laugh at her dumb brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hadn't caught on yet, the xxxxxxxx is a new scene sort of thing
> 
> also idk why i created OCs when i had a number of bellas i couldve used, i'm so dumb wow im only now realising this
> 
> anywayyys enjoy kids

"Just because Tom and Chloe are pretty much dating, that doesn't mean she's straight. You understand that right?"

"No because I am completely unaware of the broad spectrum and the fluidity of sexuality" Beca deadpans as she changes the song that is playing through the speaker in the corner of her room.

Her brother has been tirelessly chasing after the new red head for the last month and apparently, by the looks of their interlocked hands today in the cafeteria, Chloe has submitted.

Jesse ignores his friend's sarcastic comment, he continues pressing buttons and moving analogue sticks "Well why are you acting all moody?"

"I'm not moody"

"You're fine and mildly pleasant to talk to until someone mentions Chloe"

"You're being less than pleasant right now"

"And so are you..." he pauses the game and his sentence dramatically "Because I mentioned Chloe"

Beca rolls her eyes "You know I don't know how you have the time to come up with these theories" the brunette yawns as she glances at the time "and as my best friend, you should know that I don't like like people"

"You like liked that girl in D.C?" Jesse reminds as he continues playing his game.

"I didn'- wait, are you talking about Riley?"

"Yeah" Jesse utters, he ponders for a moment "What are the chances that you'd fall in love with yo-"

"I thought we agreed to never speak about her?"

"That was like freshman year"

"And you know funnily enough, that still doesn't make me want to talk about it"

"And you still haven't told me about what happened. I had to figure it out myself"

"Well good on you, Sherlock" Beca rolls her eyes as she sighs as stares at the ceiling, she doesn't enjoy talking about that time in her life.

Jesse senses the silence and the mood, he turns his game and the tv off. He lies down next to his best friend on the bed, staring at the ceiling too "I don't know why you wont tell me about her"

Beca sighs "I- I just-" she pauses, her thoughts go back to that brief period of time when she found herself genuinely liking someone in that manner "It's hard to explain Jess, I feel embarrassed when I think about it"

"You've been acting like you don't have feelings for so long, that now when you do have real feelings, it scares you"

"I'm not scared"

Jesse considers this for a moment, he knows exactly what he wants to say in his head. It all makes clear sense but when he tries to explain it, it just sounds like mush. "You know that time when Tom jumped out of the bath in the middle of the night with a scream mask on?"

Beca is instantly confused but she cant help the grin that creeps onto her lips "Yes, oh my god that was so fucking funny"

Jesse rolls his eyes but continues "I was genuinely terrified and when I told you that, you laughed"

The brunette girl winces, she knows that as much as Jesse loves scary movies, he hates being scared. "Sorry?"

"It's fine but I was so embarrassed even though only you and Tom were the only ones who saw it" Jesse elbows his friend "Do you get what i'm trying to say?"

Beca's brow furrows as she thinks. She ends up shrugging "Not really, dude"

"I'm just saying that I think people are embarrassed of being scared" He chuckles "i mean obviously, no one finds being a scaredy cat admirable"

"So you think, that I am scared of feelings... so when I have feelings, I am automatically scared and then I am embarrassed... because I am scared" Beca draws out slowly, trying her best to understand her best friends round-about way of explaining things.

Jesse pauses as he goes over the words, he then nods once "Yes, that's exactly what I am saying"

Beca chuckles as she swats her best friends arm good naturedly "I am not scared of having feelings, for example, I am feeling annoyed right now and I am pretty sure, i'm not scared. So that theory is long off, buddy"

The boy rolls his eyes, he knows the music loving, movie hating individual lying next to him too well. He also knows that she's very good at denying things that she really doesn't want to hear, he's planted the seed and sometime down the road, she'll analyse the crap out of it and realise that he is right. "If you say so Becs"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I freakin' hate biology" Beca murmurs as she scribbles out her not so intelligent answer.

"Why don't you study more?"

Beca looks up from the page she is currently glaring at, she turns her glare to her best friends girlfriend. "Why thank you Draco, that is such an ingenious suggestion. I wonder why i've never thought to study more. It's probably because it's such a far fetched and unique notio-"

"She's only trying to help Becs"

Jesse immediately cowers under his best friends gaze "Ok right because telling me what to do while I am literally doing it, is such a big help" Beca rolls her eyes as she drops her pen onto the table with a huff "I give up"

Aubrey scoffs "You study a day before a test, I meant an actual studying routine"

"Oh you're absolutely correct, let me just whip out my daily planner so I can schedule in how to be completely miserable" Beca responds sardonically, her fingers running through her hair.

"If you're insinuating that because I have a studying routine, that it automatically means I am miserable, then you're incorrect. Entirely so." The blonde senior sips at her iced tea.

The three of them are sitting at Dotti's with the juniors books and pens splayed out messily. Aubrey is sitting next to her boyfriend to help him with his commerce studying while Beca is struggling with her biology load.

"Maybe you should get a tutor" Jesse suggests as he begins to pack up his stuff, they've been at it for at least two hours. "You're doing fine in every other class, it's just biology that you suck at"

"I doubt that" Aubrey comments swiftly.

Beca glances briefly at the blonde, she rolls her eyes. "I can't afford a tutor Jesse and I also do not want to be sitting down with one of those creepy guys that are totally going to end up with a weird obsession with me, the minute I speak to him"

Jesse's brow furrows in confusion but strangely enough, Aubrey nods her head in understanding. Been there, done that.

"I may be able to get you a tutor, Hobbit"

Both Jesse and Beca's necks nearly snap as their heads swivel to turn to the blonde. Shock, confusion and suspicion managing to all make an appearance.

"Wait..." Beca shakes her head "Let me get this straight..." she gestures to the blonde "You want to help me?" the younger girl leans over to place a hand on Jesse's forearm "Oh jesse, i'm so sorry. I think Aubrey is suffering from a terrible illness... it's called-" her hand covers her heart "Kindness"

Jesse doesn't mean to let out a snort of laughter... but he does.

"Ok, you know what? Maybe I shouldn't have offered" Aubrey rolls her eyes as she begins to stand up. She loves her boyfriend and Beca isn't as bad as she always makes her out to be but the reputation of a cold and calculating bitch, isnt what she likes her 'friends' to think of her. Even Beca's constant remarks hurt her, not that she'll ever admit it openly.

Jesse immediately reaches for her hand, while Beca leans over the table "Bree, I was joking" she calls.

Aubrey stares down at the junior, Beca's a sarcastic asshole but she is Jesse's best friend and in the last few months of dating Jesse, she's realised that the brunette girl only ever uses a shortened version of her name when she's being genuine. "I'd hope so" the blonde re-seats herself in the place next to Jesse.

"I'm an ass" Beca shrugs "Sorry" she offers her most apologetic expression.

The Senior is actually kind of surprised by how sincere the brunette seems. "Yes, well... back on to more important things" Aubrey reveals her phone, after pressing a few buttons here and there, she slides over a piece of paper and begins to jot a few numbers down in perfect writing.

"How do you know they'll do it for free?" Beca asks as she watches Aubrey write down the number.

"Because she's a friend" The blonde slides over the piece of paper and the Junior swears her heart falls right out her ass the moment she reads those ten letters sitting above a perfectly written series of numbers.

Beca swears something in the universe actually wants her to suffer.

"Wait... Chloe Beale?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"De...oxy...ribo...nucleic"

"De..oxy... ribo...nucleic?"

"Now say it all together"

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid"

"You did it" Benji smiles widely as he holds his books to his chest.

"Thanks Benji" Beca adjusts her side bag as the two walk down the hall through the science block.

"We touched on genetics in last year science, didn't you learn it in Mr Michaels class?" The light haired boy asks as he looks over at the girl he sits next to in Biology.

Beca sighs, she runs her hand through her hair "Probably" her nose scrunches "I didn't really pay attention"

"Oh" Benji nods his head "Well if you ever need some hel-"

"Hey Beca!"

Beca stops in her tracks, her class mate also stopping in mid sentence and step. The brunette girl sighs while closing her eyes, she only had two more hours of avoiding.

Benji looks from Beca to the person closing in on her "I'll uh- I'll see you later, Beca"

"Yeah, see you then, Benj" The amateur DJ exhales loudly as she watches her friend walk off down the hall. She eventually turns on her heel to see a perky red head rushing over to her. Chloe's hair is tied up in a high ponytail and her green and white cheerleaders skirt bouncing up and down as she skips over. "Hey, Red"

Chloe smiles at the nickname, she's had that nickname many times but no one ever sticks with it. "Hey there, i've been looking for you all week. You avoiding me?"

Beca shakes her head "Nope, not at all"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

The brunette roll her eyes, sometimes she doesn't even know when she's being sarcastic any more. "Probably"

Chloe giggles as she taps Beca's shoulder playfully "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I hate to break it to you, Red but I'm not actually avoiding you, the universe has just decided that our paths just don't cross all that much" Beca dead pans.

"Oh really?" The seniors frowns "Well that's a little weird because last time I checked, I was dating your brother. That's a crossing of paths"

Beca rolls her eyes, she sighs internally. Don't remind me she thinks but doesn't say "I don't make it a habit of interacting with my brothers girlfriends"

"Why not? And FYI i'm not his girlfriend... not yet"

Beca's mouth opens to comment on how there is no use in interacting with someone who she wont speak to in a few months. "I'm not into interacting all that much" she says instead.

Chloe rolls her eyes "Well I am and I interact frequently with Aubrey and she told me that she gave you my number" the red head raises her eyebrows questioningly.

Beca hides her blush with a roll of her eyes and a step back "And?"

"Well why haven't you messaged me?"

"Because I didn't have a reason to"

"You need a tutor"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No, I don't"

"Mitochondria"

"Wha-"

"What is it?"

"A mitochondria?"

"Yes"

"Wha- dude no"

"Tell me what it is and i'll leave you alone"

Beca opens her mouth to answer but the red head has been taking a step closer after every sentence, she is all up in the Juniors grill. Beca is pretty sure she's stopped breathing because who breathes when someone like Chloe is literally a few inches away from her face.

The Senior takes the silence as an answer "I'm expecting a message from you, Beca!" she smiles widely before stepping around the brunette and walking down the hall to her next class.

Beca lets out the breath she was holding, her brow furrows as she turns around to see Chloe walking backwards, waving. With a nod of acknowledgement the brunette walks off, sighing constantly along with a continuous niggling in her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You? Tutoring Beca?" Tom shakes his head "I don't like it"

Chloe guides her dog out the back door, giving her pet an apologetic smile "Why not? Scared she'll tell me embarrassing stories?" she looks over her shoulder back to the boy in her kitchen.

Tom watches the dog glumly exit the house, he lets out a small sigh of relief "No, she's just never gotten along with my past girlfriends. It'll be weird if she's friends with you"

Chloe closes the back door "Ok firstly, I am already friends with her... and secondly-" the red head leans against the closed door, her head tilted "Girlfriend?"

The quarter back smiles briefly, he shrugs "I mean..." he narrows his eyes playfully "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Chloe grins "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she's been going on dates with Tom for the last month and she definitely thinks she's ready to be his girlfriend. High school relationships are always so quickly established Chloe thinks but it's easier to say boyfriend.

Tom nods his head, a smug smile on his lips "Of course I do"

The red head giggles and rushes over to her to wrap her arms around her boyfriend who is sitting on a stool at the counter, she kisses him on the cheek "That's what I was going to say"

The football player turns in his seat to snake his arms around his girlfriends waist, he grins genuinely into the hug. Breathing in the light scent of the girl in his arms, a little fruity mixed with something that is just inexplicably Chloe.

They both lean back to look each other in the eye, Chloe smiles genuinely as she leans into press a kiss to her boyfriends lips. He sinks into the kiss with butterflies that still haven't gone away since he got out of his truck fifteen minutes ago.

Tom has had many girlfriends and he's liked them all...but he thinks that Chloe might be something else.

With the kiss escalating, neither Chloe or Tom hears her message tone sound loudly in the other room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe she's in the shower"

"Or maybe this is some elaborate plan of my brothers to embarrass me"

Olivia's eyes widen and she rears backwards slightly "Woah there" she tilts her head "Paranoid much, Mitchell?"

Beca rolls her eyes as she closes the fridge, she brings over a carton of milk "No, i'm being realistic. This is something my brother would do"

"oh my god" Olivia utters as she watches her friend check her phone for the 100th time that afternoon "Beca, she's probably just away from her phone. You did say Tom went over her house today"

The brunette stops her movements, she considers what the girl in front of her is saying "You're probably right" with new found relief, Beca brings the carton of milk up to her lips, she sips right from the opening.

"You know..." Olivia looks off into the corner of the room as she thinks about it "...they're probably doing the dirty"

And for the second time in her life, Beca does a spit take.

"What?!" Milk splutters out and around Beca's mouth "Why would you say that?"

Olivia is struggling to balance the ratio of amusement to disgust, she's laughing too hard to say anything.

Meanwhile Beca is standing still, carton of milk in hand and a offended expression pointed directly at the girl bent over in hysterics. "Dude"

The writer manages to recover from her laughter for a moment to spare a glance at the brunette. One look at the milk dripping down her chin and onto her shirt and her eyes are tearing up from laughter.

Beca rolls her eyes as she wipes her mouth and then begins cleaning up her mess, she puts the carton back into the fridge and then walks around the counter. She hits her friend on the shoulder as she walks past to go to her room to change her shirt.

Olivia eventually recovers, she loves watching Beca react to things she claims doesn't affect her. With drying eyes, she sees Beca walk past again with a different shirt on her way to the laundry. She giggles when her friend sticks up the middle finger at her and just as the brunette is out of view, the counter vibrates.

The light haired girl looks over at her phone to see a dark screen light up, the wallpaper is blurred and a message pops up.

Just as the screen fades out, Beca walks back into the kitchen. She glances at her friend "Dude, I don't like picturing my brother having sex"

"With Chloe..."

"At all. Period. Never, ever. In my life do I want that image" Beca shakes her head as she glances down at her phone, surprisingly untouched by her milky imitation of Aubrey's showcase disaster.

"Well, if they were banging-" Olivia starts, she watches Beca's obvious face of disgust "-they're probably done because you've got a message"

The time it takes Beca to pick up her phone and unlock it could contest anything in the Book of Guinness world records. The look of seriousness and concentration could also contest the worlds least discreet reaction.

"What'd she say?"

Beca looks up after reading the text "She just said that she's sorry, her phone was charging"

"Is that it?" Olivia looks wholly unimpressed.

The brunette hands over her phone, she lets the other girl read it.

[5:36pm] Hey Beca! Sorry about the late reply, my phone was charging in the other room. How are you? :)

Olivia chuckles "That girl is like a cartoon character" she hands back the phone to her friend "i can see why you like her"

"I don't like her" Beca denies, she re reads the text "Besides, you're into dark scary girls who act like they're above everyone else"

"Oh shut up and reply to your girlfriend"

"Not my girlfriend" Beca mutters as she begins typing out a reply.

[5:40pm] No problem. I'm good, you?

Beca locks her phone and walks around the kitchen bench "Lets go watch TV"

Olivia hops off the stool and follows her friend through the house "Ok I'll watch TV while you read that text over and over again"

"Shut up" Beca goes to push her friend playfully but her message tone stops her.

Olivia rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she watches her friend's shoulder bump a wall due to her eyes being glued to her phone screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice ride"

"Oh hey Tom" Olivia is opening Beca's front door where she runs into her friends older brother.

"Hey book worm" Tom steps back to let the younger girl out, Beca follows "You guys have a good play date?"

"Shut up and go make dinner" Beca points into the house "Dad said he'll be home late and your mom is on her way back now"

Tom rolls his eyes, he turns back to the light haired girl "Hey Olivia, why is Vivienne here?"

Beca's eyes widen as she looks over to see a 1967 black Mustang parked across the road "That's who's picking you up?"

Olivia rolls her eyes as she steps down the porch stairs "My mum couldn't come and get me"

"And so you asked the schools soul sucking devil to?" Beca's eyes are wide as she continues to stare at the gorgeous classic car.

"She's not a- Beca, she's my friend" Olivia halts at the bottom of the small staircase, her brow furrowed. She doesn't like the reputation her friend has.

"She's also filthy rich apparently" Beca doesn't break eye contact with the car "Why does she go to Barden? She could afford to go to a school made of gold and have actual servants do her homework"

"I- yeah she's – no, i'll see you tomorrow Becs" Olivia sighs as she pulls her back pack tighter

"Yeah, yeah, do you want some garlic to wear around your neck?" Beca calls out.

The brunette gets a middle finger in response.

"Vivienne's mom is some big shot lawyer and her dad owns a chain of restaurants" Tom reveals as he walks inside the house.

Beca follows behind him, closing the door after her "Do you know if they're adopting?"

Tom laughs as he shifts his large football bag "It's not like her parents bought it for her, she paid for half"

"Do you know if she's adopting?"

"You're an idiot. If you want a car, get a job"

"Says you, Neal bought you a car as retribution for shitty fathering" Beca sits at the counter while her brother throws his bag in the laundry.

"Yeah, that's true" Tom waltzes into the kitchen, washing his hands before getting started on dinner "If you want a car, you should talk to your dad about going halves"

"Yeah maybe, i'll need a job first"

"I think Luke is looking for someone to help around the station"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it to me at training. You'd be perfect for it" Tom opens the fridge, smiling over his shoulder at his step sister.

"That'd be... cool"

"Alright, i'll tell him at the game tomorrow. You should come"

Beca won't say that her brother is perfect, he's annoying as hell and he can be incredibly arrogant but she knows he's got a side that not many get to see. He's considerate and helpful and he's always looking out for her. Moments like these are where she can feel the love for her brother like it's in her blood.

"I'll think about it"

Tom smiles as he shuts the fridge door "Good, good" he moves around the kitchen effortlessly, picking up pans and ingredients and within five minutes he's got a hot fry pan greased and spitting hot.

"So Chloe tells me you need a tutor"

Beca stops texting Olivia, she's asking if she's alive and if she needs to be rescued from some dungeon. The junior looks up at her brother suspiciously "I might need one"

"And you thought Chloe might be a good choice?"

Beca narrows her eyes, she can see that her brother doesn't like the thought of it "Dude, are you mad?" she asks with a growing grin, she gets a small amount of pleasure when pissing off her brother.

"I'm not mad" Tom makes a look of confusion "I'm just asking why out of all people, you decided to ask Chloe"

Beca rolls her eyes as she continues texting "I didn't ask her, Aubrey did"

Tom sighs as he continues cooking, he loves his step sister but she's always been a little bit of an ass to his past girlfriends. He hopes she is different with Chloe.

The brunette girl locks her phone and looks at her brother, a smirk set in place "Worried that the girl you're dating will fall prey to my mysterious charm?"

Tom laughs loudly, out of all the girls both of them have liked, they've never had the problem where they've both liked the same girl. "You mean you're awkward charm?"

"Charm is charm"

"Anyways, Chloe isn't just a girl i'm dating" Tom smiles smugly "She's my girlfriend, we made it official this afternoon"

Beca ignores the way her stomach clenches, she ignores the sick feeling. If anyone asks her, she would deny that she even acknowledged her bodies reaction to this news. "Yeah?" she smiles briefly "Good for you, Tommy Boy"

Tom smiles brightly before turning back to the task at hand "Thanks Becs, I think this is going to be different"

Once again, ignoring the feelings. "Let's hope huh, 20th times a charm" Beca drops her chin to rest on her fist, she sighs quietly as she stares of into the distance while her brother hums quietly as he cooks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you texting?" Jesse asks as he walks into Beca's room.

"Wha- Ow" Beca rubs her forehead before picking the phone that just fell on her face. She looks over at the person who just walked into her room, who is now bent over laughing. "Dude, how did you get in?"

After a moment of laughing, Jesse falls onto his best friends bed lazily "Sheila let me in"

"Wait she's home?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I didn't even hear her- wait, why are you here?" Beca looks over at her best friend who is looking over at her with a grin.

"It's game night"

"And?" Beca asks despite the fact that she know what Jesse is going to say.

"You're coming with me"

The amatuer DJ sighs loudly as she picks her phone back up off her chest "Fine"

Jesse scrambles closer to Beca "What?" he nudges his friend "i thought i'd have to ask you at least 3 times, beg for a while and then bribe you with food before I got a 'fine'"

Beca rolls her eyes as she sends the finished text "You're welcome to bribe me with food stil-"

"No!" Jesse blurts "I mean, this is good. I am going to just accept it as you having more school spirit"

"Thats what I thought" Beca returns back to her phone, she starts going through her social media sites before her phone chimes.

Jesse watches as his best friend reads the text with a soft smile before letting out a small chuckle. She types out a reply and presses send before she realises that someone is staring at her.

"What?"

"Who are you texting?"

"No one. Olivia"

"I call bullshit, you don't smile like that with Olivia"

"Smile like wha-"

"Oh!" Jesse laughs loudly, he hits his best friend arm "Dude, you're messaging Chloe!"

Beca rolls her eyes as she locks her phone and gets off her bed "We're just organising the tutoring thing like you suggested"

Jesse sits up and watches his friend walk around the room to get ready. "Sure you are"

"We are"

"Let me see the texts then"

"Dude, no" Beca swats at her friends outstretched hand.

Jesse is grinning like an idiot as his best friend waltzes around the room, checking her phone every so often.

"Are you going to just stare at me the whole time or are you going to let me get ready so we can leave?"

Jesse looks down at his watch "We have heaps of time before kick off though"

"It can't hurt to get there early" Beca pulls out the only piece of Barden High School clothing she has "Good seats and all" she mutters as she holds up the jacket to the light.

Jesse's eyes widen before he laughs "Oh my god, you're only going to see Chloe aren't you?"

Beca looks across her room with a furrowed brow "Dude no, Tom asked me to go"

A gasp of realisation fills the room "Cheer squad warms up in like 30 minutes"

"No Jess" Beca pulls on the jacket and makes a look of distaste "Stop watching Sherlock Holmes"

Jesse stands up with a smug grin "I'm going to go wait in the car" he walks to the door before stopping and looking over at his friend who is taking off the Barden jacket "The jacket looks good, keep it on, Chloe will love it"

Beca rolls her eyes "Get out of my house Swanson" she grumbles as she tugs the jacket back on.

Jesse has been trying for a whole year to get his best friend a girlfriend or at least something close to a girlfriend. He wants to be a good wingman and if that means driving her to the school just so she gets to see the girl she 'likes' a little longer, than Jesse will do it without hesitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You hungry? I'm hungry" Jesse is shuffling through the practically empty bleachers, his eyes on his feet. "I think I might get a hot dog, maybe some fries... a soda maybe, hmm what do you thin- Beca?"

Beca drags her eyes away from the field, she blinks. "Sorry what?"

Jesse looks over at the field to see Chloe with her leg in the air next to her head. She's smiling softly as she talks to Stacie as they both stretch.

"Oh I was just asking if you were hungry-" Jesse turns to look at his friend who is again staring like there is no tomorrow, her lips parted slightly "But I think you're just really thirsty"

Beca snaps out of her gaze "Dude!" she slaps him on the bicep "Gross"

"You're gawking, that's gross"

"Hey, no normal person should be able to have their foot up to their head, of course I am staring"

"The amount of denying you do everyday is ridiculous"

"The amount of annoying you do everyday is ridiculous"

The two stare at the teenagers warming up on the field, Jesse watching as Stacie wraps her arm around one of the male cheerleaders while Beca is obviously watching Chloe.

"Dude, you should go talk to her"

"What? She's warming up, Jesse" Beca rejects the idea straight off the bat "There's no way I coul-"

Jesse laughs as he sees the red headed cheerleader stop stretching, her eyes flash with recognition and a wide smile directs itself at Beca. Beca raises her hand casually, her lips forming into a thin, repressed smile.

Chloe starts skipping over to the gate, she gestures for Beca to come down to her.

Jesse laughs "Becs, what the hell? Go down to her" he watches as his best friend reluctantly moves her feet down the bleachers towards the girl waiting. "I'll just wait here, take your time, Padawan"

"Shut up, Swanson" Beca looks over her shoulder and gives him the middle finger.

Jesse waits until the two girls begin talking before pulling out his phone and calling Aubrey.

Meanwhile down at the fence Beca is rolling her eyes. "Dude, I didn't come here to see you warm up"

"Oh of course not" Chloe smirks as she swings her ankle up onto the gate, she continues stretching "You just came to the game almost an hour early to get good seats"

"Yes, that's exactly right" Beca averts her eyes to the other cheerleaders who are watching them curiously "I am just really into sports"

Chloe recognises sarcasm and decides to let it go, she was the one who asked Beca to come early.

"So are you excited for Monday?"

"Who isn't excited for Monday? Its the best day of the week, i'm pretty sure it's some universal law that everyone is excited for Monda-"

"Hey you know what I mean" The senior cheerleader pouts slightly at the constant sarcastic remarks.

Beca glances at the red head "Okay but either way, who in this universe is excited for their first tutoring session?"

"People who have super hot tutors and are being tutored for free?" Chloe raises an eyebrow with a teasing smirk.

"Good point" Beca sighs as she continues to watch the cheerleaders warm up. "Thanks for- yknow, doing this"

Chloe stops stretching and follows Beca's gaze towards the other cheerleaders, she wonders why the brunette keeps looking over there. "Oh it's not problem. What are friends for?"

"Still, thanks" Stormy blue eyes meet cerulean "I'm an ass about it but I do appreciate it"

"Okay well, you're welcome"

The two girls look at each other, the moments holds and Beca swears its like one of those moments in the stupid rom coms where they look at each other and everything else just blurs. It's just eyes looking into another pair and yet Beca swears she feels a tightening in her chest and a blush crawling up her neck.

"Hey there Tom junior"

And... the moment breaks.

"Hey, Legs" Beca smiles sardonically at the tall brunette.

"You know, I am so much more than my long, toned legs Beca" Stacie leans against the fence, she smiles charmingly at the junior.

"Oh I know" Beca raises an eyebrow at the head cheerleader that suggests she really does know.

Stacie grins and raises both eyebrows in return "You here early for good seats or to watch my squad warm up?"

Chloe watches the interaction with intrigue and something else that curls in her stomach.

"Maybe not the whole squad"

and Chloe swears she just saw Beca wink at Stacie.

The cheerleading Captain chuckles, she makes an expression of being impressed "Well well Mitchell, after your rejection last time I was under the impression you were strictly on the other team"

Beca grins "Me?" she snorts facetiously, she waves her hand dismissively. "Pfft"

Stacie tilts her head "You better be coming to Viviennes party tonight"

"I wasn't invited"

"You are now" The tall brunette winks at Beca "See you then cutie" before walking off.

Chloe watches as Beca stares at the retreating form, a lazy smug grin on her lips.

"You know, I was just about to invite you"

"Hm?" Beca turns back to Chloe "Oh, right. Thanks, Red" she smiles. When she doesn't get a smile in return, Beca tilts her head "What's wrong?"

Chloe's eyes widen "Oh what? Nothing. I was just thinking"

"You sure? I was just messing around with Stacie. I probably wont even come tonight" Beca reassures. She's always just acted that way around Stacie, a little flirting and teasing was just the way their lowkey friendship worked. Actually, Beca's pretty sure thats how everyone's friendship with Stacie works.

"You should come" Chloe's hand finds Beca's hand which is resting on the fence "I'm pretty sure Olivia is going to be there"

"Of course she is" Beca mumbles as she forces herself to look away from the hand resting on hers "I'll see what happens. I don't think Tom would like his little sister at a Senior party"

"Tom wouldn't like a lot of things Beca, that doesn't mean you have to stop doing what you want"

Beca raises an eyebrow at Chloe, intrigued. Tom has a habit of expecting the people around him to stop doing what they want because he doesn't like it. His girlfriends used to drop everything to make him happy but apparently that's not the way of the one and only, Chloe Beale. "Huh" she looks impressed "I like you more and more each day, Red"

Chloe smiles but before she can reply, she is called over by her team. "I'll see you tonight?"

The junior observes the red head and the sincere nature of her asking, she sighs "Yeah, i'll be there"

"Awesome! See you then, Beca!"

Beca watches as Chloe jogs off to her squad with a soft smile and a shake of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I just spoke to Beca and she said that you invited her to Viviennes?"

"Yes and?" Stacie asks as she comes out of the girls locker room with Chloe by her side.

"Does Vivienne know?"

"Of course she does, I'm pretty, not dumb" Stacie rolls her eyes as she adjusts her bag "What's the big deal Tom?"

"You think I want my sister at every party I go to?"

"I think that it's not up to you what Beca does"

Tom groans in frustration, he looks to Chloe "Did you know about this?"

Chloe's brow furrows "Yeah, I did actually"

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"Stop what? Stacie inviting one of our friends to a party?"

"Beca is my siste-"

"And you have to realise that she has the same friends as you and that you can't control what she or what we do"

Tom rolls his eyes, he sighs "I'm not trying to control anyone. It's just annoying that I have to worry about my sister when I want to let loose for a night with my girlfriend and friends"

"Then let loose, Beca's old enough to take care of her self" Stacie replies with a raised eyebrow "Chloe's coming over mine to get ready, see you at Viviennes"

The red head smiles softly at her boyfriend, as she follows Stacie, she presses a quick kiss to Tom's cheek.

Tom would like to say he's mad, he'd like to tell Stacie to stop flirting with his sister, he'd like to tell Beca to stop making friends with his friends and he knows it's selfish but he wishes Chloe would stop seeking out ways to get closer to his step sibling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Of all people I thought i'd see here tonight, I definitely didn't expect you"

"and of all the people I thought I'd see here tonight, I definitely did expect to see you" Beca throws back with a raised eyebrow "How's the girlfriend?"

"I could say the same to you" Olivia takes a sip out of her red cup with a smirk as she slides onto the stool next to Beca.

"Yeah you probably could if I had one" Beca tilts her head as she gets a better look at her friend "You look different"

"I look the same" Olivia rolls her eyes as she looks around the half full kitchen.

Beca starts laughing, a knowing glint in her eye "Dude" she elbows the girl next to her "You're totally wearing make up"

"yeah and?"

"You never wear make up"

Olivia rolls her eyes again, she looks at Beca with raised eyebrows "I don't see your point" she shrugs.

"The point is that you never wear make up and on the night of Viviennes parents are out of town party, you decide to wear make up and-" Beca looks down at her feet "wear heels" the brunette falls into laughter.

Olivia watches her friend fall into a fit of laughter, if only she knew. She waits until Beca is finished, she smiles smugly "You know, you're absolutely right"

"Of course I a- wait, what?" Beca's brow furrows, in the short amount of time that they've been friends, Olivia has never admitted to being wrong.

"I like Vivienne and I wore make up and heels because I wanted to look good for me... and for her... sorta" Olivia admits in a very matter of factly kind of way.

Beca is beyond confused, even more confused then when she would follow her (very attractive) kindergarten school teacher around while her friends got boyfriends. "You ar- you're admitting it" she narrows her eyes "You and Vivienne totally banged"

Olivia shrugs, she smiles shyly "We didn't- no, uh we- um we just kissed but yeah, we're meant to be talking about it tonight"

The shorter brunette rolls her eyes "Oh you have got to be kidding me" she begins to chuckle "This is good, really good Liv" she smiles genuinely as she can just feel the happiness and the hope radiating off her friend "I am so worried that you decided to date a sociopath but you're happy so I'm happy" she puts out a closed fist "Nice work, Shakespeare"

Olivia bumps her fist against her friend "Thank you Beca" she slides her drink over to the brunette "Have my drink, you're gonna need it" and with that, Olivia disappears into the crowd of teenagers.

"Why would I need i- oh" As Beca turns to give Olivia back her drink, she is met with a large smug grin.

"Hey little sis"

Beca rolls her eyes "Are you drunk or do you just want to get bitch slapped?" she glances over at the red head holding the hand of her brothers "Hey" she smiles coolly. The older girl is wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a flowing blue singlet, her hair is in a bun, orange tendrils frame her face beautifully.

"Hey Beca" Chloe smiles widely back.

The junior inwardly shakes her head, she doesn't know how Chloe does it but she always manages to brighten the hell out of any room with a smile. She's like a flashlight with friggen fresh Duracell batteries. "You look nice tonight" Beca says quickly before looking back at her brother "And you look as ugly as ever" she smiles smugly before downing the contents of the plastic cup in her hand.

"You too, Gretel" Tom looks over at his girl friend who is watching his sister with a curious smile "Let's go get you a drink, babe"

Chloe drags her eyes away from the shorter girl in front of her, she smiles with a nod "Okay" she looks back to Beca "You and I have to have a talk later, Missy" she raises an eyebrow before leading Tom towards the drinks table.

Tom pokes his tongue out at his sister, Beca replies with a middle finger.

"Real mature" A familiar voice sounds from behind her.

Beca sighs as she sits back down in her chair, only now it's someone new sitting next to her "I do try"

"I'm sure" Stacie slides over an unopened beer wordlessly.

"You trying to get me drunk, Conrad?" Beca smirks with a raised eyebrow.

Stacie sips at her own beer "Do I look like a frat boy to you Mitchell?"

Beca chuckles as she opens the can of beer, silently appreciating the crack and hiss "You've probably had your fair share" she says it without thinking, she realises that that isn't something you say to a friend and she immediately regrets it.

The Senior student laughs "Yeah, I definitely have" she gestures down to her crotch area "What can I say, he's a hunter"

The shorter brunette shakes her head as she takes a sip from her drink "You really have a way with words" she's just glad that the older girl didn't take her comment to offence. "So..."

"So..." Stacie smirks as she sees something out the corner of her eye "Do a shot with me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca is sitting on the couch with a nearly empty beer can in her hand, she's counting how many she has emptied tonight. With her eyes drooping shut she whirls around the contents as the small amount of people interact around her. Her head is fuzzy and she's wondering when she got so drunk. It was probably the shots, she now knows to never accept a drinking challenge from the head cheerleader of Barden High School.

"You look like you're having a good time"

"Well you look like you- uh- like you uh just- came off a runway" Beca snorts in laughter at her own words "I wasn't meant to compliment you" she chuckles drunkly. The red head is wearing a oversized jacket, it's probably Tom's..

"Okay..." Chloe smiles endearingly at the intoxicated junior, she leans down to take the beer from her hand "I'll just take that for a mo'"

"Hey, I'm drinking that" Beca pouts, she leans up to swipe the can from the older girls grasp.

Chloe holds the beer out of the brunettes way, she sculls the rest of it. "Drinking what?"

"You're such an ass"

The red head sits down on the couch next to the younger girl "You know, Tom was worried you were going to get drunk"

"Oh isn't he just the nicest. Where is the mop head anyway?" Beca slurs as she looks around the emptying room.

"He's at home" Chloe shakes her head with a amused smile "He passed out about an hour ago, so I got his mom to come and get him"

"He's such a light weight" Beca laughs as she looks over at the red head, her brow furrows in realisation "Wait, why am I not at home then?"

"Aubrey said you were catching a lift with her"

"Oh right" Beca remembers that was the plan Jesse and her had come up with before they got to the party "What about you?"

"Oh Viv is letting a few of the girls stay here" Chloe leans her head against the back of the couch, she looks over at Beca "You okay?"

"Yeah" Beca mumbles as she mirrors the Senior students actions "Why?"

"No reason" Chloe sighs and there they sit, head on the same couch pillow, eyes drunkingly searching the others face. Beca normally would look away by now but alcohol has a way of making her do things that she normally wouldn't do.

An overplayed popular song booming through the walls, quiet chatter and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes seem to blur away. If Beca wasn't drunk, she'd rolls her eyes at the cliché of it all.

Beca wonders how it happens, her brother is a good guy but she has no idea how he landed someone like Chloe.

"Like me?"

"What?" Beca is hoping to god she didn't just drunkenly say what she was thinking.

"You said you didn't know how Tom landed someone like me"

"I said what now?"

"You literally just said that you didn't know how your brother landed someone like me"

Beca closes her eyes as she sighs, yep she definitely did just drunkenly do that "I thought I said that in my head"

"You definitely didnt"

"Dude I'm drunk, it totally doesn't count but i mean, i would tell you that any day of the week" Beca chuckles awkwardly as she sits up and turns away from the red head "My brother is cool but he's a butthead" She's about to get up when she feels a hand on her wrist.

"Beca?"

The junior turns to look down at the girl sitting on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

Beca nods once "Sure"

For the first time in the last two months of knowing Chloe Beale, Beca swears she sees a touch of hesitation "You were flirting with Stacie... Do you – uh do you like her?"

The shorter brunette shakes her head "Feelings and me? Yeah... not a good combo" she chuckles mirthlessly, a sort of self deprecating smile on her lips.

Chloe lets go of the wrist she's got in her hand and nods once "Oh, okay"

"Probably gonna find Aubrey and head home, I'll see you around, Red" Beca tries to walk off as soberly as possible.

Chloe waits until Beca is out of her sight before falling back into the couch pillows with a huff, she bites her lip as she tries to figure out the enigma that is Beca Mitchell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have tutoring this afternoon right?" Tom asks as he pulls into the schools parking lot, the morning sun blaring in through the windows.

Beca looks up from her phone distractedly "Yeah" she sighs as she looks around the quickly filling area. She sees Jesse leaning on his car talking to Aubrey.

"Can you do me a favour, Becs?"

The junior looks over at her brother, with an expectant look "I'm not cooking dinner tomorrow so you can go to Jakes and get drunk on a Tuesday night"

Tom rolls his eyes "That was one time" he parks the car and kills the engine "I need you to actually give this tutoring thing a real shot"

"And why is that?" Beca is just being difficult, she has no interest in repeating her Junior year.

"Firstly, I don't want you to be stuck in high school forever because you can't point out the nucleus in a cell" Tom raises an eyebrow before shrugging when his sister glares at him "And because Chloe is doing this for you. Not for me, not for money but because she is that nice that saying no never occurred to her" he punches his sister in the arm gently "So try your best yeah?"

Beca is touched by her brother concern, not for her but for his girlfriend. He's never shown such concern for a girl other than her or his mother. This means it's not his usual player shenanigans, this means Tom actually cares.

"Yeah Tommy Boy" The junior student opens the car door, she smiles briefly "I'll give it a shot"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls stand in front of a large wooden door, Beca taking in everything about the house "You know you don't actually have to tutor me right?" the car ride over in Chloe's car was filled with genuine questions from Chloe and sarcastic responses from Beca.

"Oh shush it Mitchell, you're not getting out of it now" Chloe replies with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk. "Just walk through the door and into my crib Beca"

Beca shakes her head "I can't, sorry" she shrugs "you just called it a crib, I am morally obligated to not enter into your home now"

Chloe's smile breaks into a large and beautiful laughter "You're so funny" she shakes her head as she steps over the threshold first. Beca follows. "I think my mom's the only one home"

Beca nods slowly "What does your mom do again?"

The two girls walk through the house slowly "Oh she's a psychologist" they enter a large room, a flat screen TV screwed onto the wall, the couches and coffee table placed typically. "This is the living room"

"A psychologist? That's cool" Beca follows Chloe around the lower level of the house, asking questions and listening to the answers intently.

The eventually reach the back door which is situated directly near the kitchen "Do you want something to eat? A drink?"

Beca answers immediately, without thinking "I'm good thanks" she smiles at the red head.

"Okay, well I'll just let mom know we're home"

The junior follows the red head out the back door, immediately she hears the sound of a small padding and scratching quickly on the porch floor. Her eyes land on a large dog. "dude"

"Oh yeah, this is our dog" Chloe pats the canine as he comes to sit in front of Chloe protectively, she scratches behind his ear "He's not really a fan of strangers"

Beca nods once "Oh right" she looks over at the large brown and black dog "A german shepard?"

"Yeah" The redhead looks down at the animal she still calls a puppy "We got him when we first moved here. So we've had him for a few months, he's pretty big for his age though"

"German Shepards are like police dogs so is he like, yknow super loyal?" The brunette asks, not making eye contact with the dog who is checking her out.

Chloe smiles, she leans down and drops her bag on the deck. She gives him a kiss on the head and pats him thoroughly "We've only had him for a few months and he's already being a little over-protective and super loyal. He doesn't like your brother very much unfortunately"

Beca covers her mouth as she laughs "Wait, seriously?" when she gets a nod from Chloe and a curious look from the dog she continues "That's the best things I've heard all year" she looks at the other girl "What's his name? I'm putting him in my list of favourite people"

"Well you can write Apollo right underneath Chloe"

Beca rolls her eyes with a smile, she shakes her head as she looks down at the dogs large brown eyes. "Apollo huh? That's Greek or something right? Who named him?"

A new voice sounds "I did"

The two girls and one boy look off the porch to see a middle aged woman standing with her cardigan wrapped across her midsection. Light brown hair twisted into a low messy bun, a set of glasses sitting a top her head. "Hey mom! this is Beca"

"Nice to meet you Beca, Chloe has been going on and on about how excited she is to be a tutor" The psychologist walks onto the porch and smiles at the younger brunette "You're Tom's sister correct?"

"Yeah but don't go telling people that" Beca jokes as she keeps eye contact with her friends mother.

Both Beale women laugh beautifully, similarly. "I feel like you're going to fit in quite seamlessly here, Dear" Chloe mother holds her hand over her chest, gesturing to herself "I'm Cassandra but you can call me Cass"

"Okay, uh so Chloe tells me you're a psychologist? That must be pretty useful when it comes to parenting"

Cass laughs "It comes in handy" The older women watches as Beca notices that the dog has started walking towards her slowly "Apollo knows a good nut when he meets one, i'm sure he'll warm up to you Beca"

Chloe stands from her squat, she observes the interaction curiously.

Beca looks down at the German Shepard, she watches as he smells her boots, then the bottom of her jeans. He circles around the brunette with a curious eye, his nose taking in the scent of the new comer. "I hope so, I've been looking into getting a car but maybe I could buy this horse off you"

Mother and daughter laugh loudly in amusement as Beca puts her hand out for the canine to smell. She smiles softly, she has a feeling that this dog wouldn't hurt her unless she pulled out a gun... or a picture of her brother.

"I'm sure Apollo would love wearing a saddle but you two should probably go get into the tutoring session" Cassandra clicks her fingers and Apollo reluctantly pulls away from his investigation "I'll be in my office if you need anything"

"Thanks mom" Chloe leads Beca towards the back door, she walks in to the slightly warmer house with a smile.

"What?" Beca asks with a raised eyebrow after she closes the door behind her "What'd I do?"

Chloe shakes her head, she smiles proudly "My mom likes you, I can tell"

The brunette shrugs with a smug smirk "I am a very charming"

"and Apollo didn't growl at you which is a good sign"

"That dog has trust issues" Beca exhales dreamily "I love it"

The Senior rolls her eyes and gestures towards the staircase "Come on, lets go get our Mitosis on"

Beca watches as Chloe skips off up the stairs, her brow furrowed "Our what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Beca, you know i'm not going to laugh at you"

"You most definitely will, Beale"

"No I will not, Mitchell"

"Wont you at least try to answer it?" Chloe asks as she gestures to the paper again. They're sitting in the study, Beca lying on the floor face down while Chloe sits at one of two chairs at the desk. Biology work in front of her.

"How can I answer something I don't know" Beca mutters into the floor defiantly.

Chloe rolls her eyes and spins her chair around completely, she looks down at the girl on her floor "You know, I know what you're doing"

"I'm lying on the floor, i'd be worried about your eyesight if you didn't know that"

The red head nudges her sock covered foot against Beca's "You do know the answer, you're just doubting yourself"

"People who don't question themselves are over-confident" Beca mumbles, she knows Chloe is right on some level but she's not about to admit that.

"At least they're giving it a go" Chloe sighs as she sits on the floor next to Beca, she lies down next to the girl leaving a few inches of space between them. "You know those kids in class who yell out an answer confidently?"

"And then they're wrong?" Beca turns her head to the side to look at the red head, she's chuckling at the mere thought

"Yeah" Chloe smiles as she thinks about the amount of times she's done that "and then you feel second hand embarrassment for them?"

Beca chuckles quietly, she itches her nose "Every single time"

The red head smiles, she turns onto her side to face the brunette "If you get it wrong, there's nothing embarrassing about that. You'll probably feel like there is but i'm not going to laugh at you or care. That's how you learn isn't it? Get it wrong, learn from your mistakes"

The Junior raises her eyebrow at the girl lying next to her "I get what you're saying and I appreciate it but that doesn't mean I know the answer"

"It means, you need to sit up and try to figure out the answer and if it's wrong, I'll help you understand. If it's right, I'll give you a... uh high five?" Chloe scrunches her nose in question.

Beca sits up immediately, her hands find her hips dramatically "Well in that case, sign me the fuck up. A high five? What are we waiting for? Get up, lets get to work" she smiles at the reaction to her sarcasm.

Chloe falls onto her back laughing quietly, she holds her hands over her eyes "You're ridiculous" she shakes her head as she sits back up.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity" Beca places her hand on Chloe shoulder facetiously.

The Senior rolls her eyes, she gestures to the large desk and two chairs "Just move your ass Mitchell" she smiles as Beca falls out of her act and returns to her usual smug self.

"Yes Ma'am" Beca salutes jokingly before climbing back into her seat with a content smile.

"After this we can have a break" Chloe says as she flips over a page in her last years biology book.

Beca nods her head tiredly, she rest her chin on her fist "I still don't get it"

"Which part?" Chloe asks without a hint of judgement.

The brunette shrugs "All of it"

The Senior looks down at the page "Okay" she points at the messily drawn diagram "You drew this right?"

Beca sighs "I'm not Picasso as it turns out"

The older girl laughs softly "No, probably not but my point is that there are labels and it is labelled correctly"

The Junior shrugs again "Straight out of the textbook"

"Okay well you know what DNA stands for right? I mean it's not actually required to kno-"

"Deoxy...ribo...nucle...ic?" When Chloe's smile grows she finishes it "Acid"

Beca laughs when Chloe holds up her hand in a high five for the 10th time in the last hour "Nice work Becs"

"Yeah yeah"

"Okay so the DNA is a double heli-" The sound of a loud ringtone sounds from a phone sitting on the desk. "Oh" Chloe looks over at her mobile and sees Tom's face pop up and his name.

"You can answer it, i'm not going to understand anything when I'm hungry anyway" Beca interjects while stretching her hands over the back of her head, her chest pushed forward.

Chloe averts her eyes back to the phone "I'll call him back" she silences the phone and steps from around her chair. "I thought you said you weren't hungry"

"I lied" Beca shrugs with a smirk as she follows Chloe out of the study.

The red head rolls her eyes good naturedly. She knows that some people say the opposite of what they actually mean, not her, but some people.

The walk down to the kitchen is filled with a comfortable silence, Beca letting her eyes linger on the numerous frames hanging on the wall while Chloe texts Tom back. When they reach the kitchen, Chloe pockets her phone and faces Beca "What do you feel like?"

"Surprise me" Beca smirks as she sits down on the stool at the counter, her eyes on her phone as she texts Jesse.

Chloe stares at the brunette curiously before shrugging and setting off to create her guest a snack.

Five minutes later, Beca has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She looks at Chloe unimpressed "PB & J? Really?"

"You don't want it?" The red head asks with a furrowed brow.

Beca raises both eyebrows, she doesn't necessarily like peanut butter but the look of genuine concern in the cerulean eyes forces her to say the opposite of what she'd normally say "No, no. It's good, thank you" she immediately picks up one of the halves and takes a bite. She smiles reassuringly at the older girl.

"Oh" Chloe smiles as she bites into her own "It's okay" she shrugs with a gentle smile.

The two eat in silence for a moment when Chloe's ears perk up to a familiar sound "Oh my brothers are home" She smiles as she waits for the sound that greets her almost every afternoon.

"We're ho-ome!" Two young voices in sync sound through the halls of the house followed by heavy footsteps.

Beca turns her head slightly as Chloe looks at the hallway, two young boys, no older than 11 or 12 run into the dining area with over sized bags hanging off their shoulders. It takes all but one second for Beca to realise that they're identical twins.

"Hey Chloe! Dad bought us ice crea-" The young boy stops in his tracks as he sees a stranger sitting at their kitchen counter.

"I can see that" The red head points to her own mouth, her brother immediately wipes his mouth with is sleeve. Chloe steps forward, next to Beca.

The two boys look at the new comer as kids do, Beca smiles awkwardly. She's better at Biology than bonding with kids.

"Boys, this is Beca" Chloe places her hand on the younger girls shoulder "Beca, these are the twins. That's Liam and that is Ryan"

Beca swivels her stool slightly to get a better look at the two, she can see the difference immediately. It'll be a different story when Liam takes his glasses off. "okay so Ryan and Liam" she mixes up their names purposely, pointing to the wrong twin.

The two boys furrow their brows "No" Ryan shakes his head at their sisters friend, while Liam sighs. Chloe is smiling at the interaction.

"Oh sorry!" Beca points at them one at a time "Riam and Lyan?"

"No" The twins have caught on and are laughing "I'm Ryan" Beca notices a scar on his right eyebrow

"I'm Liam" the one with adorable blue rimmed glasses corrects. They both have light brown hair that is swept to the side of their foreheads, their eyes a little greener then their sisters.

"Oh okay" Beca nods her head "B1 and B2" she smiles "Got it"

The twin roll their eyes again, they look at their sister who is still watching with an amused grin. Ryan drops his bag on the floor and waltzes over to steal his sister sandwich "Dad said you need to move your car"

"Oh right" Chloe eyes the twins and then Beca who is shifting in her seat due to a young kid climbing onto the seat next to her "I'll be back" she runs off to the front door, leaving Beca with two curious twins.

Liam picks his brothers bag up and places it on a hook situated on the wall near the kitchen. Ryan continues to eat his sisters food.

"So how old are you guys?" Beca asks awkwardly as she watches Liam enter the kitchen quietly.

"We're 11" Ryan answers with a mouth full of sandwich "I'm older by three minutes" He reveals with a smug grin.

Liam opens the fridge "And you're more annoying" he mutters as he gets out a carton of juice and places it on the counter.

"How old are you?" Ryan asks as he starts on the second half of sandwich.

Beca plays with the crust of her sandwich "Oh i'm seventeen"

"Chloe's older than you?"

"Yep" The Junior watches as Liam brings out two plastic cups from the cupboard below him. "Aren't you hungry?" she asks him curiously.

The eleven year old with glasses looks up blankly, he shrugs before pouring juice into the cups. He slides one over to his brother who gulps it down wordlessly.

Beca slides her one untouched half of sandwich over "You can have mine if you want"

Liam looks at the plate and then back at Beca, he tilts his head "You don't like peanut butter?"

The teenagers eyes widen slightly "Huh?"

"You don't like peanut butter?" Liam asks again as he brings the plate closer to him, he points at the smears of peanut butter on the plate.

Beca sucks her teeth in guilt "That obvious huh?"

"Don't let him get to you" Ryan says as he finishes off the contents in his cup "He's smart and no one likes him because of it"

Liam rolls his eyes as he takes a bite from the sandwich, it's like he's heard this too many times for it to phase him "You want me to act dumb so people will like me. I'm not going to do that"

"Yeah, look at Chloe. She's super smart and she's already one of the most popular girls in our school" Beca voices with a shrug.

Ryan sighs "Yeah but Chloe is nice"

Liam rolls his eyes as he points at the juice, he looks at Beca "Do you want a drink?"

The older girl shakes her head "I'm good, thanks though" she lies before facing the brother sitting next to her "You don't think Liam is nice?"

Ryan spins his empty cup on the table "I think he is but all my friends think he's weird"

Beca looks back to Liam to see his reaction but she is met with the sight of a glass of orange juice in front of her. She opens her mouth to say something but she doesn't exactly know what to say.

Liam smiles knowingly as he puts the juice away.

"Are you sure you're eleven?" Beca asks with an impressed grin before sipping at the cold glass of liquid thirstily.

Liam merely smiles before walking off with half a sandwich and a cup of juice. Beca hears the back door open and close. She looks over at Ryan who is still playing with his empty cup "Dude"

The eleven year old shrugs "No one wants to talk to him so they don't know how cool he is" Ryan slides down off his chair and follows his twin brothers out the back door.

Beca is sitting at the counter with a glass of juice and a contemplative expression when Chloe walks in a few moments later, a tall well groomed man behind her.

"Where did Liam and Ryan go?" Chloe asks as she sees the mostly empty kitchen.

"Outside I think- dude, your brother is like crazy smart" Beca says with wide eyes, her thumb pointing in the general direction of the two boys.

"Liam I'm assuming" The man says as he steps into view, he nods once "Skipped two grades"

Beca looks at he man that must be Chloe's father, a tall man wearing a grey work suit, closely shaved stubble and greying brown hair. His eyes are kind like Chloe's, his lips permanently locked into a warm smile.

"You're Beca, I presume?" With a step forward he has his hand out in front of Beca "I'm David"

The teenager shakes the hand offered firmly, she smiles politely "Nice to meet you"

Chloe begins to clean the mess her younger brother left as she talks "Dad's an architect"

"oh? Man, that's really cool" Beca says nodding her head slightly "Design any buildings that I might know?"

David hums in thought "Probably not, most of my successful work has been up in Chicago"

"Oh right, you guys moved here from Chicago" Beca looks back to Chloe, she thinks she remembers Tom mentioning that a few weeks ago.

"Yep, the windy city" Chloe hums as she washes the few dishes in the sink.

"I've always wanted to see that Bean thing" Beca utters as she shifts in her seat.

David and Chloe laugh quietly "It was a five minute walk from where we used to live, it loses it's impact eventually"

"Chloe was a city kid?" Beca shakes her head "I did not see that coming"

"Do I come off as the suburban type?" The red head dries her hands on a towel while looking in-between her father and Beca, whom is tilting her head in thought.

"You travel at all Beca?"

Beca meets Davids eyes "Oh uh no, not really. I was born in Maine, lived in D.C for a few years and then came here freshman year"

David nods attentively "Hm, well maybe Chloe can take you on her visit to Chicago next year.

Chloe raises her eyebrows at the suggestion, Beca's mouth opens slightly, her head tilted "Uhh yeah, I think i'll need a job before I start spending money on tickets"

"Well we'll have to see closer to the date then, wont we?" David grins as her looks between his daughter and her friend. "Will Beca be staying for dinner?"

Chloe looks from her dad to Beca "Uh- Beca?"

Beca blinks, she looks over at the clock on the wall "Oh um, It's Monday which means I have to cook dinner tonight. Thanks though, i'll definitely take you up on that offer another day"

"Not a problem" David smiles charismatically "You're welcome here any time Beca, it was nice meeting you"

Beca smiles naturally "Uh you too sir"

"Sir is my mother, I'm David" The tall individual grins before opening the back door and walking out.

The brunette girl is looking at Chloe with an amused expression "Dude, your dad is like cool?"

Chloe shrugs "Where do you think I get it from?" she smiles as she looks up at the time "C'mon we've got like another hour to get you to understand basic biology"

Beca follows the Senior with a painted on grin, she really likes the people in this household. She might need to avoid seeing them so often or she might get attached to her brothers girlfriends family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, Benji told me that you handed in your assignment early this week"

Beca sighs loudly as she looks up from her lunch "Yeah, it was finished so the next obvious step was to hand it in" she looks at him like he asked her if the grass is green.

Jesse sips at his bottle of water with a smirk "You normally wait until the night before, what's different?"

The brunette girl pushes her nearly finished food forward as she crosses her arms a top the table "I don't know why it's a big deal, I understood the questions so I did them"

"I assume this means that Chloe is a good tutor?"

Beca rolls her eyes, she nods once "Yeah she is"

"You never tell me what happens-"

"She tutors me... that's all that happens. It's been like two weeks, what are you expecting?" Beca interrupts, she sees her best friend's excitement die down "You know I don't like her like that, Jesse. She's cool and shit but just because I like girls, that doesn't mean i can't just be friends with a pretty girl"

The teenage boy is about to object when he sees someone out the corner of his eye, he decides to hold his tongue "Yeah I know Becs"

Beca is suspicious about his agreement but before she can question it, two arms wrap around her neck from behind her. "Beca!"

If Beca couldn't tell by her voice or perfume, she could tell that it was Chloe just by the way she completely disregards her personal space. She chuckles quietly as she pats the arm around her gently "Hey Chlo"

"You didn't reply to my text" Chloe pouts as she settles on keeping one hand on her friends shoulder.

Beca tilts her head in confusion, she doesn't remember getting a text "You texted me?" she unpockets her phone "Oh you did" she reads the text and then looks up at the red head to answer the question written in front of her "Uh yes, I did hand it in"

Chloe squeezes the juniors shoulder. A proud smile on her lips "It looked pretty good to me, I think you'll pass with flying colours"

The younger girl shrugs "We'll find out next week I guess"

"You've totes got this" Chloe smiles adoringly at the younger girl while Beca smirks up at her.

"Ahem"

"Oh hey Jesse, I didn't see you there" Chloe's smile genuinely at the boy "Bree tells me it's your four months this weekend"

The smart ass comment on the tip of his tongue vanishes at the mention of his girlfriend "Yep" he grins "I've got it all planned out"

"It's four months dude" Beca jokes as she sips at her can of soda, she doesn't understand the big deal. She knows she shouldn't belittle his emotions but she's never claimed to be a good person.

Before Jesse can defend himself, Chloe interjects "I think it's sweet" she smiles just as sweetly at Jesse "Don't let Debbie Downer rain on your parade"

"Yeah" Jesse pokes his tongue out at his best friend "You're just jealous"

Beca scoffs "Yeah, I'm jealous. I cant wait to become stupid" she rolls her eyes at the thought of relationships "No thank you"

Jesse knows his best friends views on love, he sighs and goes back to his lunch while Chloe is looking down at the brunette with wide confused eyes "You think love makes you stupid?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Beca shrugs, her opinion is unpopular with many of the romantic types.

Chloe's brow furrows, she tilts her head in consideration. She's never heard of someone being so out right against love.

Beca rolls her eyes "It's not like i'm completely heartless, I just think love makes people stupid. It makes people blind and ignorant-"

Jesse scoffs as he picks his stands up with his tray in his hands "Yeah not completely heartless" he chuckles "I'll see you in sixth"

"Yeah yeah, see you then" Beca dismisses her best friend, she looks back to Chloe who is now sitting in Jesse's previous seat.

"You really believe that?"

"What? That love makes you dumb?" Beca asks placing her chin on her fist "I mean I think the real question is how you don't"

Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile "Love isn't dumb"

"No but it makes people dumb" Beca grins at her comeback, it's true. People in love are dumb and she wishes to stay at least 6 feet away from them at all times.

"Am I dumb then?" The red head asks with a tilt of the head, her eyebrows raised.

Beca opens her mouth to shoot down the ridiculous question, of all people in this school, in Beca's life, Chloe is the furthest thing from dumb. Until it hits her what the older girl actually means "Oh, well that depends I guess... Are you in love?" The brunette doesn't know why she feels like blocking her ears and singing irritatingly loud.

Chloe holds onto the eye contact as long as she can before something forces her to look down at the space between them "I- uh... not yet. i don't think"

The feeling that overtakes Beca could only be described as bitter-sweet. She's just going to keep telling herself that its for the better, Chloe shouldn't get to attached to her brother, his track record is as bad as hers. "In that case, I'm happy to inform you that you are not yet dumb"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys" Beca, whom is still pretty sure that she holds the title of 'Person That Kids Hate the Most' waves awkwardly as she looks over at the twin boys walking into the house. This is their routine twice a week.

"Hey" Ryan greets before dropping his bag on the floor and heading straight to the pantry.

"Hi, Beca" Liam smiles politely as he picks his brothers bag up and hooks it next to his on their allotted hooks.

"How was – uh... school?" The teenager asks as she watches the twin with glasses pour juice for his brother and for the guest in the house.

Liam pushes the drink forward to the brunette "It was educational" he smirks

"It was boring" Ryan takes one of three poured glasses and pushes himself up on the corner of the counter "But y'know, i'm not some kid genius" the tone suggests mocking and maybe a hint of something else.

Beca can tell that Liam and Ryan have some competitive issues "Dude, neither is like 90 percent of the population" she interjects into the conversation again.

"90 percent of the population aren't my brothers" Ryan utters back.

Liam looks to Beca "Where's Chloe?"

"I'm not sure, she said she had to talk to your mom about something" Beca replies looking over her shoulder at the back door that the red head left through.

"Okay, well I have home work so..." Liam walks away, leaving Beca and Ryan sitting awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Uh so where's your dad?"

The young boy gulps down the rest of his drink before placing it noisely into the sink "He's at training"

"Training?"

Ryan jumps off the counter "Yeah, he plays soccer for the All Age Mens team" the ten year old laughs "It's funny because he's old and stuff"

"He's not that old" Beca scrunches her nose as she tries to recall the age of her friends father "Is he?"

"He's going to break a hip soon I think, he's like 43" Ryan snorts as he follows his brothers footsteps leaving Beca by herself.

The teenager looks over her shoulder at the boy walking away "That's not old dude" She sees him wave his hand in dismissal and maybe a muttered whatever. Beca smiles as she shakes her head genially.

After 10 minutes of sitting at the kitchen bench by herself, Beca hears the back door open and close.

"Hey sorry, I just had to ask mom about something"

"Oh it's okay" Beca smiles as she plays with the condensation on her glass "You're moms a psychologist right?"

Chloe nods her head as she walks into the kitchen and leans on the counter facing the brunette "Yeah, why? Is hanging out with me making you go crazy?"

Beca shrugs sarcastically "I didn't want to mention anything because I've heard red heads are short tempered"

The older girl laughs loudly and gently pushes at her friends shoulder "Oh whatever" she composes herself and leans forward slightly in curiosity "but why are you asking?"

"I just noticed that she's home a lot, does she work from home?" Beca asks, she doesn't know why she wants to know this information.

"Oh well you know, really listening to people talk about themselves and their problems is really draining so she only goes into work three days a week" Chloe explains while looking out the window that oversees the back yard.

"Huh I get that, I hate listening to other people's problems" Beca adds that to the list of things she hates "I don't know what to say and then I get a massive headache. You're mom is a modern day hero"

The red head chuckles to herself "I'll tell her you said that" she steps forward, closer to Beca with a more serious expression "She recently lost a client"

Beca's face falls from it's normally so smug expression "Oh..."

"She used to work 5 days a week but when she lost that client, she needed a break I think" Chloe sighs as she rest her elbows on the counter that her friend is sitting at.

The younger girls jaw clenches, she licks her lips as she tries to think of what to say "That's sucks" Beca berates herself. Real fucking eloquent Beca.

"It does" Chloe doesn't think twice about her friends statement, it's true. "She'd only just started coming to my mom and then..."

Beca doesn't want to ask what happened, she has never been good at this deep stuff. "You're mom really is a hero, Chlo"

"I know right? And she doesn't see it" The red head sighs again "She knows logically that it isn't her fault and she says it but I can see it in her eyes that she feel guilty"

The younger girl shakes her slightly, she's always respected Cassandra Beale but right now, she can actually feel her heart breaking with her and the respect sky rockets. "I wish there was something we could do"

"I think being home with us helps" Chloe stands straight, she gestures towards you "Plus, she likes having you around, she says you and my dad in the same room is like being at a comedy show"

Beca's heart warms immensely, she feels her lips turn upwards and her the edges of her eyes crease in happiness. "I better pick up my game then"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You nervous?"

Chloe shakes her head "Why would I be?" she smiles as she latches onto Tom's arm on their way up his driveway.

"Well you're meeting my mom and step dad for the first time" Tom points out as he looks down at his girlfriend.

"We've been dating for like 2 months, you met my parents even before you asked me to be your girlfriend" Chloe replies with a care free smile "Parents love me"

"Everyone loves you" Tom utters with a proud grin. He opens the front door to his home, letting his girlfriend go first "You really didn't have to bring anything"

Chloe pouts as she holds the bottle of wine closer to her chest "My dad thought it would be nice"

Tom sighs contently, Chloe and her family are so ideal it's kind of scary "Yeah, it is nice" he shuts the door behind him "Now for the moment of truth"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Olivia Benson, calm down" Beca chuckles as she pushes her friend gently. Olivia is flat against a wall, peeking ever so often down the stairs. "What are you even doing?"

"Investigating your future girlfriend"

"Dude" Beca rolls her eyes at the word "I don't even like her like that. That's my brothers girlfriend, what drugs are you and every other person in our grade on?"

"The drug of an objective perspective" Olivia retorts as she stops leaning against the wall as police officers do.

Beca rolls her eyes and gestures for Olivia to walk down the stairs first, the closer they get to the bottom, the louder the chatter and laughter becomes. Just as the shorter girl reaches the last step, she sees the person of interest. "Wow, Chloe's dress is amazing-" Olivia looks over her shoulder at Beca "I bet it'd look better on your floor" she grins evilly.

The amatuer DJ scoffs "Dude" with one not very hard push, Olivia simulates a fall. She lands on both her feet, it's the dramatic yelp and the flailing arms that gets everyone's attention

Beca laughs loudly as she steps down next to Olivia, she remembers now that her friend is a drama student. Olivia falls into a fit of giggles along with Beca.

"Ahem"

"Oh..." Beca looks over to see her father, step mother and brother with furrowed brows. The brunette sighs as she sees Chloe smiling widely, of course the red head is grinning. "Sorry about that"

Olivia chuckles as she takes the steps over to the four people "Your daughter is very violent, Sir" she looks at Professor Mitchell "Maybe some anger management, Professor Mitchell?"

William Mitchell looks down at his daughters friend, he chuckles lowly "I'll look into it" he shakes his head, he likes the type of friends that Beca manages to bring home.

"Have you seen how small I am? I couldn't hurt a fly" Beca smirks as she steps next to her friend "Unless you're weaker than a fly then I could most definitely inflict some pain" she pointedly looks at her step brother with a smug expression.

Tom rolls his eyes "I was ten and you punched me in the face!"

"Hm yes, I remember that quite vividly" Shelia, Beca's step mother adds disapprovingly. "Beca, dear. Would you and Olivia mind setting the table?"

Beca rolls her eyes, she has learnt to tolerate her step mother but she'll never accept her as a mother. "Sure, why not? I mean I don't have a friend here either or anything"

"Olivia isn't your girlfriend and she's like here every day" Tom sneers as he holds his girlfriend closer to his side

"Do you want me to help, Beca?" Chloe asks as she tries to catch the brunette's gaze with a kind smile.

The younger girl looks up as she goes to walk off towards the dining room "It's alright, thanks though" she mutters with a brief smile.

Chloe frowns slightly "Oh- uh okay" she turns her eyes away from Beca and Olivia walking away.

"Now Chloe, Tom tells me that you're a cheerleader?" Shelia asks as she guides them towards the living room.

With one last look over her shoulder, Chloe sees Beca and Olivia smiling at each other while setting the cutlery. Well Olivia is smiling and Beca is trying not to. She ignores the uncomfortable sensation in her stomach. "Oh uh yes, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader since I was young"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No but you said that it wasn't a good song"

"No, I said it was overrated"

"How is that different?"

"Because it is"

Chloe rolls her eyes, a small smile on her lips "Liam told me to tell you that overrated means that you think it gets too much attention for something of its quality. Meaning you think it's not a good song"

"Tell Liam that I'm going to fight him" Beca utters as she sips at the soda in front of her "And i'll get Ryan to turn on him"

"Good luck with that" Tom scoffs as he shovels another forkful of food into his mouth.

Beca and Chloe break eye contact and look at the boy sitting next to the red head "What?" Beca shakes her head slightly.

"Ryan and Liam are like inseparable, good luck on getting him to turn on each other" Tom says with a full mouth and a confident tone.

Shelia coughs at her sons bad manners, Chloe looks at him questionably, Beca looks smug and Olivia is trying her best to not laugh. Beca knows how easy it is to get the twins to start fighting, it's always playful but Ryan has low self esteem and he jumps at any chance to feel like he's on the same level as his twin.

"Do you even know who we're talking about, moron?" Beca asks with a raised eyebrow.

The conversation between William, Sheila and Olivia silences at the insult.

"Beca" Will reprimands his daughter and her language. To which he is ignored.

Tom swallows his food, his jaw clenching. Beca knows that means he's either embarrassed, angry or guilty. "I do know my girlfriends brothers, we took them to the park last week"

Beca nods her head sarcastically, if possible "Do you actually talk to them or are you too busy showing off?"

"You see them like twice a week, you're not an expert on Chloe's family" Tom puts his cutlery down a little too loudly

"Dude, chill" Beca glances at Chloe who is watching the interaction like a tennis match, she looks back over to her brother "Just saying that it's a little stupid to act like you know someone when you don-"

"And you do?" Tom scoffs "She tutors you, you're not friends" he rolls his eyes in agitation.

Now the tennis match is halted, it turns into a three way showdown "Tom" Chloe's eyes harden, she scowls at him.

Tom looks at his girlfriend with wide eyes "You're getting mad at me?" he scoffs "What the fuc-"

"Tomas" Sheila shushes with her tone, she looks to Beca disapprovingly "Beca, I think you need to go check on the pie"

Beca's mouth falls open slightly, she can barely comprehend the different emotions she is feeling right now, like a fruit salad of shitty emotions. She was just teasing, which eventually led to her being annoyed at her brothers need to be the best, then it was surprise from his reaction, then it was anger at his words, then it was guilt for making Chloe get involved and now it's frustration at her stepmother for being a biased, meddlesome cow.

"Hm yeah, we wouldn't want something of yours to get burnt Sheila, would we?" Beca scoffs, she pushes her chair back loudly before storming off into the kitchen without looking at anyone's reactions.

Beca would never admit it but she loves Sheila's pie and she really doesn't want it to be burnt, so she checks it. When she establishes that its fine and could use a little more oven time, she leans her back against the bench. She exhales loudly as her head drops in exhaustion.

Not a moment later she hears footsteps which stop behind the counter.

"I don't know how you think that Sheila is nice, Liv. She's a pretentious prick" Beca mumbles quietly to the person who she thinks would obviously come and check up on her.

"I don't want to get on your step moms bad side but-" Beca looks over her shoulder in surprise at the unexpected voice, a voice that definitely isn't Olivia's

"Oh it's you"

"You really were telling me the truth when you said you and your step mother don't get along" Chloe states as she walks cautiously around the bench. She rests the small of her back on the counter across from Beca.

"It's not something that's worth lying about" Beca shrugs "She's an uptight bitch and she doesn't like me"

"You know... I can see the relation between Tom and her" Chloe ponders out loud, she tilts her head to catch Beca's gaze.

Beca looks up with a raised eyebrow "You don't say?" she scoffs "Controlling with a severe case of superiority complex?"

Chloe shrugs "i was going to say their eyes but okay" she laughs quietly before the conversation dies out as Chloe doesn't want to continue talking about her boyfriend and his mother. She smiles softly her head tilted "You okay?"

"I'm just swell" Beca utters as she runs her fingers through her hair "You? I didn't mean to cause trouble between you guys"

Chloe shrugs "We should be fine" she shifts her standing position "He just needs to stop getting so jealous that you and my family get along"

"Maybe we'll cut down on the tutori-?"

The red head's brow furrows at the unexpected suggestion "You think we should stop your tutoring because my dog doesn't like Tom?"

Beca chuckles softly, she shrugs "I hate drama"

"It's only been three weeks of tutoring and you're already getting better" Chloe says as she steps forward, closer to Beca "Besides you told my dad that you'd taste his salsa and Ryan wants you to show him your mixes"

The brunette can basically feel her resolve failing, she really doesn't know why her family has accepted her so quickly. "I'm pretty sure it was you who wanted to see my mixes" she smirks.

Chloe shrugs as she punches Beca's shoulder playfully "You can't give up on us just because Tom is a little upset that you get different treatment"

"A little upset?" The younger girl laughs mockingly "He was ready to throw a hissy fit"

"Despite what Tom says or wants... You are my friend, Beca"

Beca bites her lip as she hears the genuine sincerity and emotion put into Chloe's words. Looking into a cerulean sea for so long seems to make Beca a little blurry "You too, Red"

The smile that lights up the room would put a golden brown colour on any pie and Beca thinks that maybe she is just like a really frozen pie and Chloe is the gentle heating thawing her out.

Beca also thinks that maybe she should keep her metaphors to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks again for having me Mr and Mrs Mitchell!" Chloe says with a appreciative smile, she steps into the kitchen where they're both washing up.

"Not a problem Chloe, it was nice meeting you and remember, you can call me William" William says as he dries his hands on a towel, he leans forward with an offered hand.

Chloe takes it without thought "Okay, William" she smiles again at the name "Have a good night guys"

Sheila stands in the kitchen, a approving smile on her lips "You too dear"

Tom leads Chloe to the direction of the front door, she stops him with a hand on his arm "I need to say good bye to Beca" she watches as his face contorts into an expression of annoyance "And Olivia" she adds quietly.

The Quarterback rolls his eyes before looking down at his watch "Fine but you're mom said I had to have you home before ten so make it quick"

Chloe looks at the clock on the wall in the hall, they've got half an hour to spare but she doesn't want to start any drama by putting her boyfriend in an even worse mood "Alright, i'll only be a sec. I'll meet you in the car"

"Fine" Tom grumbles as he lumbers off down the hallway towards the front door.

Chloe silently makes her way up the stairs to the end of the room where she hears music and quite chatter through the door.

Hesitantly, the red head raps her knuckles against the wood. When she hears a muffled 'Come in' she opens the door.

Beca and Olivia are sitting on each end of the double bed, facing each other. They're throwing a ball back and forth while soft acoustic music plays from the large computer desk in the corner.

This is the first time Chloe has seen Beca's room "Hey Beca, i'm leaving now. Thought i'd say bye" she admires the dark grey walls and the posters on the walls.

"Oh right" Beca pushes herself up off her bed and stands "Uh thanks for coming I guess"

Chloe steps a little further into the other girls room, Olivia just watches with an amused expression as they both seemed to have forgotten that she exists. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Beca nods as she realises that it is a Sunday "Oh right, yeah. I'll be there, tell Liam that i'm coming for him"

The red head chuckles with a wide grin "I will" she looks a bit stuck, she normally doesn't hesitate to hug people but something about tonight events tell her she should maybe keep her hands to herself.

"okay, uh cool. See you then" Beca smiles awkwardly before waving just as awkwardly.

"See you at the meeting tomorrow, Chloe!" Olivia pipes up from her place on the bed, she waves over-enthusiastically.

Chloe looks from Beca to Olivia, like she just remembered that she was there "Oh right! See you then" she smiles as she back out of the doorway "Bye guys"

Beca watches as Chloe reluctantly turns away down the hallway. She doesn't know why or when she decided to do it but she rushes off after her "Hey Chloe?"

The red head swivels immediately, she looks at Beca with wide expectant eyes "Yeah?"

"uh" The younger girl stops a few steps away from Chloe "I just wanted to apologise in case, you know I started shit between you two. Not that I'm assuming I have an impact on your rela-"

"Beca, it's okay. You only made us realise we aren't perfect and that we have to do some talking" Chloe places a hand on the shorter girls shoulder "Although I might be a little hypocritical because I hope I didn't cause any trouble between you and your brother"

Beca scoffs, she waves her hand dismissively "Oh, we'll survive. If he can get over me punching him in the face, he can get over a little bit of jealousy"

Chloe laughs freely, Beca watches it with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Becs" the red head doesn't hesitate to pull her friend into a perfectly fitting hug this time.

"You sure will, Red" Beca utters into the shoulder that is pressed against her cheek. She would never admit it, she literally would rather call her step mother mom, than admit that she maybe, might possibly, doesn't totally hate it when Chloe hugs her.


End file.
